Coach
by naleyness
Summary: Nathan and Haley have sacrificed so much to achieve Nathan's basketball dreams. At their breaking point, Haley makes a choice. Rated very M, M/F, M/M slash, you've been warned. Part I complete, Part II ongoing
1. Chapter 1

Coach

Summary: Nathan and Haley have sacrificed so much to achieve Nathan's basketball dreams. At their breaking point, Haley makes a choice. Rated very M, M/F, M/M slash, you've been warned.

I've had this story written for a while. I've never published it because I never fully wrote out the next chapter but I'm hoping that interest in this story will help inspire me to write. I have some ideas for this story so please review.

. . . . .

"I still can't believe they're not letting you play." Haley complained as she leaned in against Nathan's chest. He tried to give her a comforting smile as he held her closer, while the both of them danced to the soft music. It was the annual banquet held for the team each year during midseason. Almost all of the players, the coaching staff and the general manager were there with their respective spouses, talking, chatting, and mingling. It wasn't a lavish affair by any means but it was quaint and elegant at the same time.

Haley had only met a handful of the people on the team but tonight Haley got to meet the rest of Nathan's new team and overall she felt comfortable with his new teammates, except for one man in particular, his coach. For five games now, she watched in utter disappointment as the Chief's lost and worst of all, their best player, according to her, was benched the whole time. It angered and frustrated her to no end to know the fact that her husband as well as their family had gone through so much in order for him to reach this point and then only to have him sit on the bench. It wasn't right.

Sure, she owed Coach Robert "Bobby" Irons for giving Nathan a chance to be on the team, but what about a chance to play. All the practices, the away games and all the time spent away from home meant nothing if he couldn't even make it out onto the court. She met him during Nathan's first game and liked the handsome blond man. He was older than her and Nathan but not older enough to be their parents. He looked as if he just retired too from playing the game, given his toned frame. Her like for him quickly dissipated as game after game and week after frustrating week, she saw her husband benched. Her heart ached for Nathan, wanting nothing more than for his dream to come true. Her family had been through so much, sometimes too much for Nathan to come this close and not make it. She glanced over Nathan's shoulder and saw Bobby eyeing them, eyeing her again.

She wasn't stupid, she knew the look Bobby was giving her. During her last few visits to Nathan's game, she caught that same look of longing and lust. It wasn't new and there were plenty of times she caught the attention of other guys. It didn't matter that she was married, guys still wanted her, though sometimes she felt like that was even more of a turn on for them. _Pig_, she thought to herself. But then an idea popped in her head. Maybe there was a way for her to get her husband to play after all.

"You'd do anything for me?" Haley looked up at Nathan.

"You know I would." Nathan was quick to reply.

"And you know I'd do the same."

"Yeah, baby I know, what's this about?"

"Nothing.." She gave him a nervous smiled. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and then leaned back into him, her eyes falling once again on Bobby, who was still stealing glances at the young couple.

. . . .

Haley lay awake, her mind unable to rest. She had debated with herself all night what to do. Sometimes she hated how her mind always seemed to work. She looked over at her sleeping husband and her heart broke for him once more. Sure he had made mistakes, both of them had. But from the lowest depths, Nathan managed to pick himself up, in the process Haley had fallen in love with him even more. She would do anything for him, even if it meant doing something she didn't want to do and more importantly, something he didn't want her to do either.

She knew he would be mad, upset, angry but in her heart of hearts, she knew she was doing the right thing. Time was of the essence, she knew that. The longer Nathan stayed in the sidelines, the slimmer his chances of playing in the NBA would be. He was in the top ten draft but his accident sent him so far back, no one has even come back. For Nathan to be where he is today was a miracle and going this far, Haley knew what she had to do. It wouldn't be pretty and it was nothing she would be proud of but her love for her husband outweighed all that. Stealing herself away from him, she got up and slowly walked over to the hotel dresser and took out a pen and paper and left Nathan a note.

She quickly got back into her dress and hiked the skirt up a little and gave her bra an extra lift. Moments later, she stood outside another hotel room and knocked on the door. She heard some rustling inside and a moment later, Coach Bobby Irons came out, wearing a pair of PJ bottoms, showing his tight ass and well defined torso.

He rubbed his eyes, not sure if he was seeing right. "Haley?"

. . . .

Nathan woke up a short time later, he could never really sleep when Haley wasn't around. As soon as she got out of bed, it didn't take long for him to wake up and wonder where she was. A moment later, he picked up the note Haley left him and his eyes went bug-eyed.

_No, no!!! _He told himself and he started to panic. He quickly searched for some clothes and put them on. He raced out of the room and went straight to the elevators.

Ding, he heard the elevator door open and then he stood face to face with a tear stricken Haley. _Oh no, _he thought to himself as his heart sank and Haley came rushing into his strong arms.

. . . .

The team was split in half with shirts versus skins. Nathan was on the skins and was drenched with sweat from practice. The whistle blew and all the guys were relieved to have practice end. It was the first practice after the gala and for the first time in his life, Nathan dreaded playing basketball.

"Good practice guys.." Coach Irons told the guys as they surrounded him. He talked for a minute about some plays and the schedule. "K guys, I'll see you here, same time tomorrow.. now hit the showers." He said as the team started to head out. Nathan was gun ho to get out of there ASAP.

"Scott!" Bobby called out.

"Yeah.." Nathan whipped his head around and tried to act calm.

"I'd like to see you in my office.." He stated.

Nathan nodded and became very nervous. He walked over to the bench and was about to grab his shirt but Bobby's voice stopped him.

"Now, Nathan.." He left no room for argument. Nathan ran his hand through his sweat slicked hair and reluctantly followed Bobby out of the gym and down the hallway into his office.

Bobby walked inside his office and sat on his seat and Nathan came walking in silently a second later.

"Close the door.." Bobby ordered as he put some papers away and then looked up see Nathan standing in front of his desk. Bobby smirked, taking in the sight of him, dressed only in his sneakers and black nylon basketball shorts. He got up and walked around Nathan so now he was standing in front of Nathan. Nathan took a step back, gently brushing against the edge of Bobby's desk.

"Now your wife came to see me after the gala …"

"I know.." Nathan said softly.

"So you understand?" Bobby took a step closer but Nathan just looked away.

"I said do you understand?" Bobby repeated. Nathan looked at the blond man straight in the eye.

"Yes.."

"Good.." Bobby smirked as he stepped closer and Nathan had no where to go since the desk was right behind him. Bobby reached out and gently ran his hand down Nathan's chiseled and sweaty chest and stomach. Bobby thought back to when Nathan tried out for the team he made a comment about how he let himself go. He of course was joking, Nathan was built like a greek god. His fingers traced down Nathan's "happy trail" before rubbing up against Nathan's thin nylon shorts. Nathan flinched, this wasn't what he wanted.

"_Haley?" Bobby rubbed his eyes. _

_Letting herself in, Bobby closed the door behind them._

"_We need to talk." She said bluntly._

"_Okay?" He crooked his head confused. _

"_My husband, Nathan is the best player you got, I don't understand why.."_

"_Haley.. before you go on.. it's not my choice.. the managers want him to gel more with the team before he gets playtime.."_

"_Bullshit.. you can at least play him for a few minutes, not sitting on the bench.."_

"_Haley.."_

"_Look, you know you have the power to get Nathan to play and I'm here to make sure that happens.. I'm.." Haley took a deep breath and summoned all her courage. "I'm willing to do anything.."_

"_Anything?" Bobby raised his eyebrow. _

_Letting her a strap fall from her shoulder, "Anything.." Haley repeated. _

_Bobby stared at her for a second before he stepped closer. Haley took another deep breath, hoping this would be over fast. She was surprised when he felt her place the strap back on._

_She looked at him confused. "I.. I don't understand.."_

"_I don't want this Haley.." He said softly._

"_But.. you kept looking at me.. the whole night.. at games.." Haley shook her head, feeling stupid for jumping to conclusions. _

"_I wasn't looking at you.." Bobby mumbled and he cursed to himself for revealing that. _

"_Then, who were you…" Haley trailed off as it dawned on her that he wasn't leering at her._

_. . . _

This wasn't what Nathan wanted but at the same time he had no choice.

"Come on, Nathan.. just go with it." Bobby whispered into his ear as he continued to rub his crotch. All he wanted to do was be far away from here, home with his family and in bed with his wife.

"Relax, Nathan.." Bobby smirked, "it's not cheating when your wife is the one that came up with this.." Bobby continued to work on Nathan's groin while his other hand moved up Nathan's arms, admiring and feeling Nathan's massive biceps. Nathan flinched again when he felt Bobby's mouth on his neck. Bobby could still see how tense Nathan was, maybe they should've done this over drinks he thought but the sight of watching Nathan shirtless all afternoon was too much for him. So many times after practice, he'd come back into his office and jack himself off.

"The faster we get this done, the sooner you can leave.." Bobby reminded Nathan and that thought alone, of getting out of there was enough for Nathan to just clear his mind and get this over with. Nathan's hands gripped the edge of the desk as he leaned against it. Bobby's mouth starting moving south, down Nathan's neck and chest and then circling his nipples. He took turns going between each one before kissing his way down south. Now on his knees, Bobby continued to rub his hands against the basketball shorts and then started placing hot open kisses on it. Nathan was still soft but Bobby was amazed to feel how big it already was. Bobby looked up and noticed Nathan's eyes were clenched shut, no doubt trying to imagine that it was Haley down there instead of his coach.

Bobby tugged at the waist and a moment later, he pulled down Nathan's shorts and boxer briefs. Bobby licked his lips at the sight. Even flaccid, it hung low and long. Bobby's mouth watered, just imagining how it would taste at full mast.

Bobby got up and sat down at a nearby chair. Unbuttoning, his shirt, he began to speak.

"You got until I get undressed to get yourself hard."

Nathan opened his eyes, slightly relieved that his coach was no longer all over him. "What.. what if I can't?" His voice trembled a bit.

"Look, Nate I know the first time can be difficult but either you get it up, or I will." Bobby licked his lips for effect. "Either way, I have no problems and I have all day. I'll even sweeten the deal.. as soon as you cum, you can go." Bobby shrugged as he removed his shirt to reveal his own muscular physique. Like Nathan, Bobby was a long time athlete until injuries forced him out of the game and into the coaching staff. Despite being out of the court, he still found time to keep himself active and fit.

"Just like that?" Nathan questioned.

"Yep.. the sooner you cum, the sooner you can go."

Nathan took a deep gulp and slowly nodded his head. Nathan took his hand and started to slowly stroke himself. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was anywhere else but here. The feeling of his own hands against him felt better than Bobby's and that alone was triggering the necessary effect. Nathan may not like this but his body couldn't mask the shear sexual power he had. After years of marriage, Haley still couldn't believe how willing her husband was, anytime, anyplace and multiple times. Thoughts of his wife flashed through him. Part of him was angry at her for doing this but at the same time, understood why she did it. She loved him, he knew that and he would do anything for her, even this. He still couldn't believe it but he loved her more with each passing this, even now when she resigned her husband to give up his body for another.

"Haley.." He tried to soothe her. She was in tears the moment she got out of the elevator and for a moment his anger subsided before it returned.

"_I'll deal with you later.." He said once he realized what had happened. "But I'm going to kill him first!" _

"_No!!" Haley pleaded._

"_Not now!" _

"_He didn't touch me!" Haley quickly cried out._

"_What?"_

"_He didn't touch me." She repeated softly. _

"_Oh thank God.." Nathan took a deep breath. "I got your note.. I was so scared, dammit Haley.."_

"_Look you have every right to be mad but you have to understand .."_

"_I read the note.. I get it Haley.. we sacrificed a lot but me not playing doesn't justify what you were going to do."_

"_Maybe you're right but I wasn't going to let it up to chance, we've come this far.." Haley teared up once more._

"_I know.. I know." He tried wrapped her arms around her. He hated that his mistakes had forced her into this. There was the tour, the dealings with Daunte, the accident, and of course Carrie. Her name still left a sour taste in his mouth. It was because of him, she entered their home, that she had created a bigger rift between him and Haley, how she tried to steal their son twice and in the process nearly killing his wife. How she was still with him amazed him each day but he swore to himself that he would do anything for his wife, anything._

"_I'm sorry for everything .. this is my fault... if I hadn't screwed up so much."_

"_Nathan, stop.. this was my idea, my fault.. don't blame yourself."_

"_My God, Haley, you were going to sleep with him! For me?! You belong to me, no one else!"_

_Haley smiled up at him, loving how protective he was over her. To some, it may have seemed offensive that he considered her as some sort of property that was his and his only but the truth was, she felt the same way about him. _

"_I know, you have me Nathan.. all of me.. please get don't get mad but even though he didn't touch me, I still saw him.. we talked.." She mumbled._

"_What.. what happened?"_

_Haley took a deep breath and explained to him the deal she struck with Bobby. _

"_You're joking right!?" Nathan looked at her like she was crazy but the serious look she had told him otherwise._

"_I know this a lot to ask but you and I both know the longer you are sidelined the slimmer your chances are and all of this.. everything we've been through would be for nothing.. I know you don't want to do this .. I don't want you to but this is the only choice.."_

"_No there isn't.."_

"_It's the only one we have, unless you want to sit out the rest of the season and hope for the best next season… I'm asking you to do this for me." She pleaded to him._

_He looked into her longing eyes, this was the second time she ever asked something of him that he didn't want to do but had to. The first was when she asked him to go to his dad for money but his dad turned him down. Instead of telling her the truth, he took money from a loan shark, Daunte and that mistake alone nearly cost him everything. If he would've just been honest with her that Dan had said no, he didn't have to take money from Daunte. They would've found another way to get by, Haley wouldn't have gotten run over and almost losing their son. They would've went to Duke, there wouldn't be no accident or Carrie and he would be in the NBA now. His wife was asking him to do something and so many times before, he took it upon himself to do what he felt was right without her knowing, but he told himself that he would never do that so instead, he sucked it up and like the good husband he was, he did what she asked._

_. . . ._

Bobby smiled to himself as he watched Nathan slowly stroke himself to full mast. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants and boxers down, his own aching cock finally released of their constraints. He always considered himself well endowed at just over 8 inches but looking over at Nathan, he felt inadequate. He knew the kid was packing but even he couldn't believe just how big he was. He quickly grabbed his cock, stroking in unison with Nathan. After a minute, Bobby let go of himself and got back up and walked over to Nathan.

"Good job." He smirked, his hands replaced Nathan's and wrapped around Nathan's hard long length. Bobby got on his knees and licked his lips.

"I can take care of the rest."

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Coach

Part II

Thank you to those who showed interest in this story. I know the story is a little dark but I think it will end on a bright note.. or at least a brighter note. Again sorry for the lack of updating, real life, you can imagine. Yes, I do other things lol. Now enjoy and please review!

. . . . .

Bobby's hands gripped Nathan's thighs, urging the young athlete to relax. He wrapped his mouth around the huge head and he knew he had to make this fast. Bobby looked up and could already see the confusion and pain in Nathan's face. His eyes were closed shut, it would be better this way, he didn't need to know who was going down on him, just as long as he felt it.

Bobby gripped the base of the huge cock, not able to get it in all the way. He smirked to himself, he figured he had plenty of time later to get that whole thing inside of him. Bobby could only approximate but he was sure the damn thing was about 11 inches long and just as thick. Bobby couldn't believe it, he sucked as much in and there was still plenty of inches left to go that hadn't been touched by his lips.

Nathan breathed slowly, trying his best not to think about his coach going down on him. He had to admit, the guy could suck cock and although his stomach turned at the thought of that, he needed to focus on the good feeling Bobby was instilling in him. If he let his mind falter, then it would be all over. He had to remain hard and had to cum as soon as possible. As soon as that happened, he could finally leave and then he can let himself break and think about what just happened.

Bobby's other hand moved up from Nathan's thighs and started roaming through Nathan's chiseled abs. The boy was ripped and hung, two combinations that had Bobby hard as a rock. He knew there was something special when he first met the tall dark haired man. The way he could shoot, dribble was one of his many talents and the python between his legs was probably his greatest attribute. He sucked even harder faster, pumping the base of his cock while the other hand roamed through Nathan's body.

Nathan let out a small moan. Bobby smirked to himself, Nathan was getting into it. He really wanted to get him out of here and for now, Bobby had no problems with that. He just needed to get rewarded first .

Bobby removed tore his lips from Nathan's cock and started to lick the length of it and then reaching underneath him and taking in his equally huge nutsac. Bobby was still in awe, it had to be the size of golf balls. He was definitely going to have fun getting to know every inch of the young Scott.

Nathan kept his breathing steady but he had to admit that Bobby was doing a number on his cock. Once he felt his mouth on his balls, he let out another small moan. Haley gave good head but this, this was something entirely different. He hated to admit it but it felt good and he tried to focus in on that, that it was just his body's natural reaction to be stimulated like this. He had to keep this up, keep going, he was so close to cumming, one step closer to having it all over.. at least for now.

Bobby removed his lips from Nathan's nuts and licked the pre-cum formed on the tip of Nathan's cock. He sucked him off, even harder this time, one hand stroking the base of his cock, while the other massaged his balls. Nathan seemed to like this as he slowly swayed his hips. Bobby knew he was close and this spurred him on, needing to feel Nathan explode in his mouth.

He got his wish as a few minutes later, Nathan did just that.

"AHH!…AHH!!" He moaned as his climaxed approached. "I'm cumming.. I'm cumming!!" He panted as torrents of cum exploded from his cock.

Bobby was only too happy to take it all in but it was too much and some dribbled out of his mouth. It was hot and salty and tasted oh so good. He got up from his now sore knees and sat at a nearby seat, his hard as hell cock bobbing up and down as he moved.

Nathan opened his eyes and his once hard cock was quickly softening. Yet even if it's flaccid state, Bobby couldn't believe how big it still was. Now that it was over, the weight of everything came crashing to him and the feeling to gag was overwhelming. He needed to get of there.

He reached down and pulled up his shorts. He looked over to Bobby, a huge grin on his face and traces of his cum around his lips and one hand of his cock.

"You can go now." Bobby motioned for the door. Nathan quickly made his way for it but before he left, Bobby called out to him.

"Hey Nate.. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nathan's stomach turned again and nodded and quickly slammed the door behind him.

Once alone, Bobby licked his lips, still feeling the taste of Nathan on him. He wiped his the excess cum with his fingers and brought it to his own cock to lube himself. He stroked himself hard and furious, not needing that much effort for him to release a torrent of cum on himself.

After catching his breath, Bobby sighed to himself and felt his cock twitch again. Tomorrow was another day.

. . . . .

Luckily, by the time Nathan got back in the locker room, most of the team had gone. He grabbed his stuff, not bothering to change and got in his car and drove as fast as he could away from the gym. He headed to the highway and immediately started to head north. It was a couple of minutes later on a deserted highway that he pulled off to the side and allowed himself to break. Tears formed in his eyes and he couldn't believe how far he'd fallen.

He reached into his bag and grabbed his phone.

"Hello." He heard the other person talk.

"Hales…" Nathan said weakly.

"Nathan.. is that you? Are you okay?" Her voice full of worry and concern.

"No.. I'm not okay.. I need you Hales.. I need you." He begged.

. . . . .

Two hours later, husband and wife met up at a small motel just off the interstate.

Nathan sat on the bed, his head hung low. After Nathan's call, Haley quickly left Tree Hill and the two met up at a motel that was nearly halfway between Charlotte and Tree Hill. He recanted what took place a few hours ago and Haley's heart broke. Not only for him but for herself. She wondered why she started this crazy idea in the first place but she knew it was going to get worse before it got any better.

She tried to soothe him and place her arms around him.

"Don't!" He flinched. "Don't touch me!" That came out harsher than he wanted. "I'm sorry.. I just.. I just feel like.. I betrayed you.. me.. Hales.. I don't know."

Haley got up and wrapped her arms around him and this time he didn't protest.

"You didn't do anything wrong baby.." She tried to sooth him and made small circles against his back. "Look.. just take a shower right now and I'll be here when you get out."

Nathan nodded and stripped off his clothes and headed to the bathroom. He let the warm waters try to wash everything away but it was no use as images of Bobby going down on him kept flashing through his mind. Still, the water did manage to calm him down, even only a little bit.

He came back out and put on a pair of basketball shorts. Haley was there with a couple of sandwiches for them to eat she picked up at the deli next to them. They ate in silence and it was killing them both.

"This is my fault." She muttered as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Hales.."

"No.. Nate.. you were right, this was stupid.. what was I thinking?"

"Hales.. freaking out is my thing okay." He tried to joke, not wanting to upset his wife. He wasn't mad with her anymore. He knew why she did it, he didn't like it but there was nothing he could do about that anymore.

"I need you to be the strong one here okay baby." Nathan pleaded with his wife.

Her husband needed her and she wasn't going to let him down. She cupped his face and brought her lips to his.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yes.. but I still love hearing it." He kissed her back. "And I love you too.. and like I've always said, I'll do anything for you.. even this."

"We'll get through it together."

Nathan nodded.

"I'm not going to lie Nathan.. tomorrow you have to go back in that office and.."

"I know.." He whispered as he placed his forehead against hers.

Haley had to think, she needed a way to help her husband out.

"Look .." Haley pushed her head back and tried to think of a solution. "You came right?"

Nathan nodded.

"So you at least enjoyed it."

"NO!" Nathan shook his head.

"What I meant was that, it at least had to feel good in order for you to have .. you know.."

"Umm.. yeah.. I mean. . Coach was really into it." Nathan reluctantly admitted.

"So that's it.. I mean.. yes it's Bobby down there but, it feels good.."

"Hales, I'm not following you.."

"Well tomorrow, just focus in on what feels good and forget that it's Bobby."

"That's what I did Haley and it took every ounce in me to do it .. like I told you.. I got it up myself and he took care of the rest.. he's going to want to do it all himself.. if you know what I mean.. I just don't like anyone touching me who isn't you." Nathan shook his head, dreading tomorrow.

Haley ran her hands through his dark and nearly dry hair. "Nate.. I don't want you to feel like your cheating on me.. this was my .."

"I know.. but I can't help it."

"Look, Nathan.. like I was saying, focus in on what feels good.. I know it's not me but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it.. you're Nathan Scott.. my sexy as hell husband and I've watched for years as guys and girls both wanted to do you.. just remember it's Bobby that wants you.. he may seem to have all the power, but don't give it to him."

"Power huh?" Nathan raised his eyebrow. It was what attracted him to sex in the first place, knowing that the other person was completely submissive to him. It felt good, felt arousing and right now he wanted to forget about Bobby and focus in on the power he had on his wife. He grabbed her toward him and crushed his lips on hers.

Seconds later, clothes were shed and he was fucking her like no tomorrow, all his anger, fears and doubts he put it all on her. She cried in pleasure and it egged him on. Power was what he had and that was what he was going to try to get some back.

. . . . .

Practice came and gone and in the last scrimmage game, it was no surprise that Bobby picked Nathan to be on the _skins _team. Nathan hoped that Bobby didn't want to get into it again today, but he was wrong when Bobby called out for him when Nathan began to head into the locker rooms. Nathan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He had prepared for this, at least knowing Haley was by his side helped matters.

In silence, Nathan followed Bobby into his office. Bobby opened the door and Nathan entered, then Bobby closed. He took a second to admire the beauty that was Nathan Scott. His hair was slick with sweat and slightly ruffled and his muscles glistened in sweat.

"Sit." Bobby ordered as he pointed to a nearby chair. Nathan felt his stomach do bellyflops but he managed to calm himself down. Get this over with and get out was his new mantra. He sat down and watched as Bobby removed his Bobcats polo shirt, revealing his own muscular frame. Then he knelt in front of the young Scott, placing soft kisses against his neck and then trailing down towards his chest. Nathan tensed up a little but figured it would be no use. The more he fought it, the longer this would last.

So he closed his eyes and went with it. He felt Bobby's hands roam his body, appreciating each and every muscular crevice. Bobby had known many athletes but Nathan Scott was by far the sexiest and most attractive he had ever encountered. His lips pressed against Nathan's moist skin and pretty soon, they were on his erect nipples and Bobby took his time sucking each one.

Nathan gasped a little bit, his nipples had always been a sensitive area to him and Bobby kept rubbing on his crotch and his cock began to stir. _Just go with it_, Nathan kept telling himself as he laid there and let Bobby have his way with him.

Bobby smiled to himself, Nathan was more obedient this time. _He was finally getting it,_ he thought to himself. He even felt the lump on his crotch get even bigger and Bobby couldn't hold back a second later. Even after jerking off in his office yesterday, he came home with another raging hard on and once again this morning. Nathan's cock was an addiction he was going to enjoy indulging himself in.

He licked and kissed his way down Nathan's washboard abs, before reaching his waist. Nathan lifted himself up slightly to give Bobby room to remove the nylon shorts. Bobby grinned even wider, seeing the semi-hard cock. His lips instantly went for it, his hands massaging his balls and stroking the base, bringing it to it's fully enlarged state.

Nathan moaned softly as Bobby continued his assault. Nathan was right about one thing, Bobby was a cock fiend and he pumped his hips a little, fucking Bobby's mouth. This turn Bobby absolutely wild as he reached for his belt and unbuckled his pants, releasing his now aching cock.

He stroked himself furiously as Nathan pumped his hips into his hot and awaiting mouth. He sucked even harder as he felt his climax approaching and then finally coming in his hands, his cum splattering all over the floor, his hands and his stomach. Nathan rocked his hips even harder, releasing his own orgasm into Bobby's hot and awaiting mouth.

Nathan let out a long breath and threw his head back as he came back down from his high. His plan worked, it wasn't as bad this time and at least this way he did get his rocks off. He pushed Bobby aside, his face covered with his cock and a content smile on his face. He got up and raised his shorts back up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nate." Bobby called out to him.

Nathan simply nodded and headed out.

To Be Continued . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Coach

Chapter 3

. . . . .

Nathan laid flat on his stomach while his coach, Bobby, continued giving him a massage. He let his hands wander all over Nathan's biceps, shoulders and taunt back, admiring Nathan's physique was something he could do all day. It had been two weeks since Bobby first started sucking Nathan off and he had blown Nathan off every time they saw each other. Bobby smirked to himself, with each blow job, Nathan was getting more used to it. It didn't take as long for Nathan to get hard and when he would call Nathan into his office to service him, his cock would even be half rigid.

He didn't want to call Nathan out on this, he knew that this was difficult enough for him and he wanted to make Nathan as comfortable as possible. True to this word, he had given Nathan some playing time in tonight's game on the road, the game that they just won.

After the game, the team went to their hotel's bar for a few drinks. There, he noticed Nathan rubbing his shoulder, apparently it was a little sore. Bobby ordered the team to go back to their rooms and rest up. But Bobby ended up continuing the celebrations in Nathan's room, rubbing him down over drinks.

It wasn't as if Nathan couldn't say no, he knew where this would lead and after two weeks of this, he was getting used to it. He didn't feel the need to cringe as much everytime Bobby's hand wandered over his body or his tongue would trace along his lines. He tried to focus on other things, like how good of a cock sucker he was. It came as no surprise that Bobby wanted to give him a massage. And Nathan was getting used to it, as weird as it was at times but he was doing this for himself and his family. This was Haley's crazy idea and he just needed to tough it out until he got called up to the NBA.

"Tonight's game went well." Bobby commented.

"Yeah." Nathan muttered. During their encounters, neither spoke much so Nathan was a little surprised to see Bobby making some small talk.

"You looked good out there." Bobby smirked as his hands trailed down and squeezed Nathan's firm ass.

"Yeah." Nathan muttered trying to put his mind elsewhere, glad the drinks he was drinking at the bar were taking into effect.

Bobby chuckled and gave Nathan a gentle slap in the ass. "Turn around." He ordered.

Nathan took a deep breath and turned around and sat against the head board.

Bobby smirked to himself as he saw that Nathan was already hard. Ten inches of raw flesh stood proudly from Nathan's groin, Bobby had measured last week to satisfy his curiosity. Nathan felt slightly embarrassed about being hard already but he couldn't help it. The massage was actually really good and he knew what Bobby was going to do, his cock reacted and his uneasiness over the situation had lessened.

Both men were naked and Bobby gently stroked the hard cock in his hand as his lips went for Nathan's neck, kissing him softly as he trailed down. Nathan reached over to his beer and finished it in one big gulp. The alcohol definitely helped him loosen up, which was another reason he was already hard as rock. Bobby even brought over a bottle of whiskey and the two took a couple of shots before Bobby started his massage. With what he wanted to do, Nathan would need it.

As Bobby had done so many times, he licked his way down, finally engulfing the massive cock in his mouth. It never ceased to amaze him how perfect Nathan's body was, handsome as sin, with a body of a greek God and the cock of a horse. Nathan let out a soft moan as Bobby continued to work on his shaft.

"You like that?" Bobby questioned, his tongue circling Nathan's slit.

Nathan only grunted.

"I said do you like it?" Bobby grazed his teeth of the head, the drinks were also affecting Bobby, letting become more outgoing than he had been before.

Nathan let out a shakey breath, "Yeah."

"You like me sucking your big cock?" Bobby questioned as he sucked on the head and massaged Nathan's balls.

"Yeah." Nathan reluctantly admitted.

"I don't believe you."

"Suck harder." Nathan said softly.

"I didn't hear you."

"Suck harder, please!" Nathan said louder, his cock throbbing, aching for release. The need to blow his load was too much and he didn't care what he was saying.

"I think you need to force me." Bobby grinned as he licked the entire length. Next thing Nathan knew, he placed his hands behind Bobby's dark blond hair and was guiding him down on his cock. Bobby continued to suck harder, happy that Nathan was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"MMM.." Bobby moaned, letting Nathan know exactly how much he liked it. Nathan gritted his teeth as the liquor consumed him, he wasn't drunk but he was definitely tipsy enough to let some of his inhabitations go.

Eventually, Bobby sat up, needing to grab some air. He had a huge smirk on his face. He reached out for his beer and took a huge gulp.

"Let's see what you got?" Bobby grinned. "Fuck my mouth."

"Yeah?" Nathan raised his eyebrow, a little annoyed that he didn't get his rocks off but if that's what Bobby wanted then so be it. He pushed Bobby down against the pillow and sat on top of him, one of his hands landed on the bed post and the other was placed behind Bobby's head. Bobby had his mouth wide open as Nathan thrusted himself into his mouth.

Nathan moaned again as he started to fuck his face, the feeling overwhelming. Bobby placed his hands on Nathan's firm ass and started pushing him toward him, wanting to take in as much of that big cock as possible. Nathan was losing himself in the pleasure of it all and continued to sway his hips even harder. It didn't take long for Nathan to cry out as he exploded inside Bobby's mouth.

The warm seed landed in the back of his throat and it only fueled Bobby to suck even harder, sucking him dry. Nathan's body shook a few times as Bobby licked off the last few drops. Feeling out of breath, Nathan rolled off Bobby and lied next to him.

"Drink up." Bobby ordered as he handed Nathan an overly large shot of whiskey. Nathan hesitated for a second before taking the shot. It seemed the Bobby wasn't ready for the night to be over. Bobby smirked to himself after Nathan took the shot and he leaned over and started to lick one of Nathan's nipples and then trailing back to down to his cock.

Nathan wasn't surprised that Bobby was hungry for more. He had a feeling that Bobby would love nothing more than to suck him off all night and Nathan was more than willing to accommodate. As Nathan got more comfortable with Bobby, Bobby became more aggressive. Just a few days ago, Bobby sucked him off twice in one sitting. He never got off this much since high school when he had more time to play with himself during the day and fuck his wife at night. Over the years though, he and his wife still had a very healthy sex life but the rigors of real life had caught up to them and they both found themselves not having enough time for each other. One thing was for certain, when he got back home, he was going to lock Haley up in their bedroom and fuck her all night long.

Bobby was more than pleased to see Nathan's cock back at full mast. Just as he expected, the young jock had an excellent rebound rate. He placed both of his hands on Nathan's thighs, spreading them out as he bobbed his head up and down the massive shaft. Next he started to lick the length of it before reaching under and taking Nathan's nut sac in his mouth, while one of his hands gently jerked the shaft off. Nathan moaned softly and adjusted himself to give Bobby as much access as possible.

_This was it._ Bobby thought to himself as he started to make his move. He tongue reached out and flicked across Nathan's tight asshole and then licked again, sticking his tongue out to enter the untouched hole.

"Wait.. Bobby!" Nathan protesting, sitting back up. He was definitely not prepared for that.

"What?" Bobby asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know what you're thinking of doing but.."

"If you want me to stop. I'll stop."

"Yes, please."

"But." Bobby warned. "I guess during tomorrow's practice I have to figure out who'll be my starting point guard at the next game."

"Wait, what?"

"Either I leave now and you can enjoy watching from the bench again or you can sit back and relax and start at the next game. The choice is yours."

"Bu..but.." Nathan was panicking. "I don't want to."

"You'll get your playing time and your chance to impress the scouts. So you can suck it up and do both of us a favor." Bobby smirked.

Nathan remained quiet as he tried to way in his options, one hand, his mind was screaming no for the obvious reasons. The other part thought of his wife and how she would want him to do this, to advance his career and putting a stop to this all together.

"I've never done anything like this before." Nathan muttered.

Bobby smirked to himself as Nathan struggle with his decision. Any guilt he felt was silenced by the way his cock was twitching to fuck that hot piece of ass.

"Don't worry." Bobby gave Nathan another shot. "It'll hurt at first but I promise you that I'll go as gently as I can."

Nathan nodded, his stomach doing flip flops.

"Now, just relax and try to loosen up." Bobby ordered as he went back down and flicked his tongue back across his ass hole. "It'll hurt at first but you'll enjoy it, trust me.. if not don't worry, we can stop." Bobby wasn't that cruel. He had a feeling that they would both enjoy their new arrangement.

Nathan's cock had gone limp and he was jerking him off as well to bring it back to life. Having Nathan hard will definitely make things more bearable for him. It took some time but Nathan was starting to relax, the alcohol definitely helping and his cock was spring back to life. Bobby smiled to himself as his tongue probed further, his own cock was throbbing so much, he was afraid to even touch himself.

As much as he wanted to stick it inside, he knew he needed to loosen Nathan up so more. Standing up, Bobby licked his fingers and gently jabbed one inside.

"Ahh." Nathan moaned.

"Just relax." Bobby ordered as he stuck a second finger in there.

"It hurts." Nathan panted.

"Almost there." Bobby grunted as he stuck his fingers deeper.

"Ahh." Nathan moaned as he felt Nathan's cock twitch.

_There we go. _Bobby smiled to himself as he finally reached Nathan's magic spot.

Nathan's head was swimming. It still hurt but not as much but this time it felt, different. He'd heard stories about it but never thought it could happen to him. His cock grew harder and he couldn't believe that his body was getting turned on by another man finger fucking him.

"What?" Nathan's mind was a haze as he was coming to grips with these new sensations. It was nothing he ever felt before, it hurt, it felt good, this was something definitely new.

Bobby kept a dirty grin on his face as he saw Nathan starting to get into it. In no time, Nathan's cock was back at full mast, something Bobby was sure he'd always enjoy doing. Loosening him up as best as he could, Bobby pulled his fingers out and spit into his palm to lube up his cock.

"Wait, Bobby." Nathan started to panic but it was too late as Bobby held his trim waist in place and jabbed his cock forward.

"AHH!!" Nathan moaned as Bobby's cock head entered his hole. "Stop, it hurts!" Nathan screamed.

"Just relax." Bobby ordered as he continued to push slowly forward. The feeling was incredible, his ass felt so warm and so tight, it took every ounce of strength to not jam his whole cock inside. He knew he needed to get Nathan used to it.

The drink was hitting again and Nathan started to relax a little bit, the overwhelming sense of pain seemed to have dulled a bit as his body relaxed. Bobby was about 8 inches and thick, he swiveled his hips around a bit to stretch him out a bit. Finally, his cock head hit the spot and this time Nathan's grunt of pain turned into a low moan of pleasure.

"That's it Nathan, relax." Bobby continued to take his time to loosen Nathan up, all the while hitting Nathan's nub.

"Ahh." Nathan moaned as he experienced a new sense of pleasure, his cock instantly twitched. Bobby smiled as he pushed the his whole length inside, taking a moment to revel in the feeling. Knowing that that he took Nathan's cherry was sending him into overload. He started rocking his hips slightly back and forth, hitting the spot constantly. Then he started to fuck harder, pulling out half his length and slamming it back in, making Nathan see starts in his eyes.

It hurt yes but it was different, everything felt different for Nathan and his hand found his cock and he was jerking himself off in line with Bobby's thrusts.

"That's it Nathan.. stroke your big cock." Bobby ordered as he slammed harder into Nathan and then leaning over on top of Nathan, pressing his lips against Nathan's. Nathan was too shocked and horny to do anything about it and just went with it.

"I'm so close." Nathan panted against Bobby's lips. Bobby sat back up and reached out and put his hand over Nathan's, eventually replacing Nathan's hand. He was jerking Nathan off now and fucking him at the same time. Bobby never felt anything this incredible.

"AHH!!" Nathan screamed as he felt his balls clench. "Ahh!" He screamed again as exploded all over Bobby's hand and all over his stomach and chest. That was all Bobby needed as he dug himself deep inside Nathan emptying his seed in massive squirts. That was probably the most Bobby had ever cummed in his life. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of Nathan, their mouths reconnecting as they both were basking in the after glow of their incredible orgasms.

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Coach

Chapter 4

Thanks to those who reviewed and PM'ed me. I'm glad you enjoyed and sorry for the delay. It's hard to find time to write and get inspired. I'm hoping to have more time with writing so keep a look out. Enjoy this chapter and drop me a line. Flashbacks are in italics.

Nathan stayed in the shower for a good long time. It didn't matter thought, he still felt dirty with what had transpired in the past twenty four hours. Eventually he turned off the shower and got out of the tub. He'd spent the day locked up in his hotel room as Bobby had given the day off to the team. Some of his teammates knocked asking if Nathan wanted to join them but Nathan declined. Haley had called too but he sent her a text message, saying he was busy and he'd talk to her later.

But what would he tell her? That he was tipsy last night and let Bobby fuck him. Nathan shook his head as he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back to the room, the limp in his step nearly gone. Bobby had fucked the shit of him last night and this morning and Nathan felt sick to his stomach.. that he actually enjoyed it.

_Earlier in the morning_

_Nathan woke up, his head slightly spinning, his ass sore, and a body pressed up against him. It was then that the previous night's events came flooding back to him and Nathan sat up in half disgust. _

_Bobby stirred and smiled as he saw Nathan was "up." Looking down, Bobby was happy that he wasn't the only one with morning wood. _

"_What.. what're you doing here?" Nathan asked, getting up from the bed._

"_What do you think?" Bobby shook his head, as if Nathan already didn't know the answer. "And yes, last night did happen." Bobby added. _

_Nathan felt sick, he couldn't believe he let Bobby do that to him._

"_Look Nate, we're both hard as a rock right now and I need to get some things done today so come back to bed."_

"_For what?" _

"_You know what?"_

"_NO!" Nathan shook his head. "I'm not letting you fuck me again!" _

"_Fair enough." Bobby agreed. "But we have today off but tomorrow we have another game.."_

"_You wouldn't?" Nathan questioned._

"_Would you rather just have me suck you off?" _

_Nathan paused for a second and then nodded his head. Nathan was already used to that and Bobby was a good cocksucker. It turned out not to be that bad but having him stick his cock up his ass, that was something different entirely. _

"_OK." Bobby agreed. "I know that you were drinking last night and that made things easy on you but sucking you off is something I don't want to do right now."_

"_So what, you don't fuck me and you'll bench me?"_

"_Tell you what, we can go at it right here, right now. If it's too much for you, then we can stop and I won't do it again."_

"_H.. how do I know that?" Nathan questioned. Bobby controlled his basketball career and he knew it. Nathan literally got in bed with the devil and at the moment didn't see a way out. _

"_I still need you on the court and I can't have you limping now?" Bobby smirked. "You got all of today to rest up."_

"_So what do you say?" Bobby asked, his cock aching to be back inside Nathan's ass. _

"_I say the word and we don't do this again?"_

"_Yep, I promise but you have to at least give it a try.. sober."_

_By this point Nathan's had grown limp and he debated the options. _

_Bobby decided he needed to raise the stakes. "You're a good player Nate and you'll have your minutes tomorrow but I'll let you start tomorrow as well. So what do you say?"_

_Nathan took a deep breath, remembering why he agreed to do this in the first place. Haley had given up everything for his basketball career and it was because of his mistakes that he was now in the situation he was in now. Nathan had no choice as he nodded his head and went back to bed. _

_Bobby smirked. "Okay, it'll probably hurt like hell but I already stretched you out last night so it shouldn't be too bad."_

_Nathan stayed silent as Bobby guided him back to bed. Nathan sat up while Bobby starting nibbling at his nipples and Nathan closed his eyes and let himself go._

_Bobby took his time savoring Nathan's body and working Nathan up. It'll go a lot smoother with Nathan more relaxed. Eventually Bobby made his way down to Nathan's now hard rock cock and started sucking him off. Eventually, Bobby licked his way down the base and started jerking him off with one hand while he took Nathan's balls in his mouth. _

_Bobby then spread Nathan's legs apart and let his tongue flick over Nathan's hole. Nathan gasped at first, the feeling was different than anything he ever felt. He sort of wish he was still drunk, it was easier to put such feelings away. Bobby continued to jerk Nathan off and rim him, lubing Nathan's tight hole as much as he can. Eventually, Nathan started to relax a little and his ass started to open up. _

_Bobby knew this was the time to act so he spit into his palms and started to lube his cock up. Then he aligned himself with Nathan's hole._

"_This'll hurt a bit but just relax." _

_Nathan nodded as Bobby started to push his way in. _

"_AHH!" Nathan screamed out. "Stop..stop!"_

"_I told you it'll hurt but just wait for it." Bobby tried his best not to just slam into the young jock even though his cock was aching for it._

"_It hurts, take it out!" Nathan pleaded, his cock once again was limp._

_Bobby started to sway his hips and then finally started to see Nathan's cock stir to life and Nathan's cries of pain turned into a mixture of pleasure._

"_That's it, Nate." Bobby smirked as he gripped Nathan's hips tighter and started going at a steady rhythm. _

"_No!" Nathan cried out pathetically as his cock starting to rise to full mast. He couldn't believe it, he thought it was the alcohol but this, he didn't want this, not like this. He didn't want it to feel good but it did. Although it hurt, Bobby was hitting places, he never thought existed. _

"_Come on Nate." Bobby leaned forward and fucked him harder. _

_Nathan's face was a mark of concentration. "No!" He kept repeating but it was no use. Bobby's leaned more forward, nibbling on Nathan's neck, his now rock hard cock pressing up against both their abs, making it feel that much better. Without even realizing it, Nathan's own body betrayed him as he started to move in synch with Bobby, his cock aching for friction. Nathan's eyes were wide open in shock and his mouth open as he tried to stifle his moans. The feeling was too much and Bobby seized the opportunity and kissed the young jock and Nathan was too helpless to stop him. _

_Bobby saw the confusion and conflict in Nathan and although he managed to turn Nathan on by fucking him, he wanted the experience to be as pleasurable as can be. Bobby broke the kiss and sat rested his hands on Nathan's meaty shoulders, pulling Nathan into the action. _

"_Ahh!" Nathan cried out as his hands pressed up against Bobby's chest, trying to push him off but it was no use. His cock was hard as a rock and it begged to be jerked off. Bobby never experienced anything so hot in his life. The young Scott's ass surrounded his cock like a warm velvet glove, so warm and tight, Bobby knew he wouldn't be able to last long._

"_Come on Nate, stroke that big cock." Bobby ordered as he picked up the pace. _

"_No!" Nathan shook his head but it was no use as his hands slipped from Bobby's chest and eventually landed on his cock. Within seconds, he was pumping himself off in line with Bobby's thrust. _

"_AHH!" Nathan started to moan and it didn't take long for his balls to tighten and an eruption of cum came spewing. Bobby felt's Nathan's ass clench even tighter around his cock and that was his as undoing as he too starting filling Nathan's ass with his seed. _

_Both men moved in fervered pace, wanting the feeling to last as long as possible and when it was over, but men were covered in sweat and Nathan's cum landed all over his hands, his chest and stomach as well as on Bobby's. Bobby pulled his cock out of Nathan's ass with a small pop and his own cum started leaking out. _

_Nathan lied there in shock but feeling completely satisfied. As the haze in his mind started to lift, his stomach started to churn. He felt sick. He never felt so low. _

"_Told you it wouldn't be that bad." Bobby smirked but Nathan turned away in shame. _

_Bobby sighed. "Nate, don't worry about it. I was hitting your prostate, it does that to every guy when stimulated."_

_Nathan just turned away and pulled the blanket over his nude form. _

"_Look, I'll let you rest." Bobby got up and gathered his clothes and made his way out of the hotel room._

With a towel around his wasist, he made his way over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. Bobby left about twelve hours ago and Nathan hadn't left his room all day. He ordered room service but found he didn't have an appetite. He tried to let the warm waters of the shower wash away everything but it was no use. Thoughts of what happened earlier filled his mind and what was worse was that Bobby was right, he had enjoyed it and his cock had been half hard all day.

He saw another missed call from Haley. He couldn't talk to her, not now at least. What did was he suppose to say, that he let another man fuck him.. twice and he got off both times. The phone rang again and he knew he had to pick up. He wouldn't want her to worry.

"Hello."

"Oh thank God, Nathan where have you been. I've been so worried." Haley sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry.. I just .. I just couldn't talk."

"Why? What happened?"

"Coach slept over last night."

"Oh." Haley muttered.

"He did things.." Nathan said vaguely.

"What things?"

"He started sucking me off like usual but he went further.." Nathan further.

"Like .. _further_?"

"It's what we feared."

"Oh baby.. I'm .. I'm so sorry.. I .."

"Hale's it's okay. We both know it might have to come to this."

"I don't know what to say Nathan.."

"You don't need to say anything. I got this. We're going to the NBA right and if Coach wants to fuck me or suck me off then fine. "

"You sure you're okay?"

"Positive."

::KNOCK KNOCK::

"Look Hales, I got to go.. I'll call you later." Nathan hang up the phone and peered through the peep hole. He wasn't surprised to see Bobby there and automatically he opened the door and let Bobby in.

"Some of us went out for dinner.. we missed you Nate." Bobby smirked at Nathan's clad appearance, a towel hung low from his waist.

"Whatever.. we both know why you're here." Nathan removed the towel and tossed it over to a nearby chair, his cock already semi-hard. Bobby was taken aback. He wasn't expecting this but he figured he'd just go with it.

"I see you're ready for me." Bobby licked his lips as he started to remove his shirt.

"Look Coach, you suck like a champ and you wanted me to enjoy you fucking me, so you got your wish. You get your rocks off, I'll get mine. So we can cut the chit chat and get to business. You can touch me, lick me, whatever gets you off but I want the NBA."

"And you'll have it." Bobby nodded as he unzipped his jeans.

"Just as long as we're clear." Nathan placed his hands on his hips as his cock started to rise. He'd spent the whole day going over things and he finally decided to let go and just go with it. It's a shitty situation but he had no choice. But one thing was for sure, he was done acting like Bobby's bitch. If it felt good, it felt good, any sense of pride was stripped away when Bobby fucked him silly this morning. He couldn't help how his body reacted when stimulated so what was the point of fighting it anymore.

"Crystal." Bobby nodded as he stepped out of his jeans and gave his rock hard cock a few pumps.

"So, what we doing, you sucking or fucking?" Nathan asked casually and Bobby was surprised at his tone. He was expecting Nathan to put up a little bit more resistance but it seemed his star player was finally getting it. Nathan was done, he maybe under Bobby's clutches but he wasn't going to act like a coward bitch anymore.

"How about both." Bobby grinned. "And maybe you can fuck me too." Bobby licked his lips.

Nathan didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but there's nothing Bobby can do to surprise him at this point. Nathan sighed and hopped onto the bed and spread his legs apart, his hard cock standing proudly.

"We'll lets get started then." Nathan replied, putting his hands behind his head.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Coach

Chapter 5

Again sorry for the delay, like I said, it's hard to get in time to write. I'm not sure how many chapters are left but it'll depend on what you guys want. I felt like the story may have gotten too dark so I tried to lighten it up a little bit in this chapter. I was also able to update my other story "The Deal" (Lucas/Nathan story) so check that out. Thanks and please review.

* * *

Nathan shouldn't be this turned on but at the moment he could care less. Jabbing another finger into Bobby's ass, he knows his coach was going crazy over it. Nathan can't help but smirk as he looks down. Bobby's mouth is where it usually is, on Nathan's cock. He's currently lubing Nathan up and obviously excited at the prospect of getting fucked by the great Nathan Scott.

The thought of fucking another man's ass would normally make Nathan sick to his stomach but this was not just some guy. This was Bobby Irons, his coach, the guy who's been sucking him off and plucked his cherry. And as much as Nathan has tried to deny it, it felt good, really good. So instead of moping around and trying to sort out his feelings, he was going to use it to his advantage. Nathan knew he had a big cock and since Bobby loves it so much, he's going to love it even more when he fucks him silly.

For so long, it was Bobby who held all the cards and his dream of an NBA career. Tonight at least, he can have the upper hand. Nathan can gain some semblance of power and control. He jabbed a third finger in there, loosening Bobby up as much as he can. He was going to need it.

Nathan spent much of the few weeks in a daze, his life seeming to spiral out of control. He had enough of his pity party of one. Nathan couldn't deny the two times he got fucked by Bobby that it felt good, he didn't want it to but it was his body's natural reaction. Tonight though, he finally let go of all his inhibitions. He lost his pride a long time ago and now he needed to stay the course and make it to the NBA. It was something he owed himself and something he owed Haley. It was him after all that put her in this position, it was his fault he fucked things up on numerous occasions and he was now stuck in the position he was in. So instead of sulking about it, he was going to go through with it and at least enjoy it as best he can.

Pulling his cock out of Bobby's moist lips, he knelt in front of Bobby. Bobby turned to his back and spread his legs apart. Bobby's cock was crazy hard, the thought of Nathan's own cock plunging in and out of his ass excited him but also scared him. He never had anyone as big as Nathan before. But Bobby was happy that Nathan finally turned a page and was finally getting it. Bobby knows that one day he'll lose Nathan to the NBA but for now he was all his.

Nathan lined his cock up and slowly entered. Bobby was tight but Nathan didn't care. He could already feel the warm heat surround his cock and as long as it felt good, nothing else mattered. As gently as he could, he entered Bobby. Bobby kept his legs with his hands and trying his best to stay as loose as possible. Nathan was just too big and Bobby found himself breathing heavily and sweat poured from his brow from the intrusion. Nathan got a few inches in there and then started to sway his hips a bit to stretch him more. The sight of Bobby in pain actually turned Nathan on. Finally, it was he on the other end.

Bobby moaned out, a cry of pleasure and pain as Nathan's huge cock plunged deeper in him and out again and then in again. Nathan built up a slow pace that only continued to get faster.

"Shit!" Bobby cried out as Nathan went faster.

"You like that?" Nathan found himself asking.

"Yeah.." Bobby cried out. "Please.. harder!"

Nathan almost laughed as his hands gripped Bobby's waist hard and Nathan started going faster and faster. Nathan never felt anything so tight. Haley normally didn't let Nathan in the back door but Nathan found that he was enjoying it. It was the same as pussy and he'd much rather be fucking his wife than his coach but he couldn't deny that Bobby's ass fit his cock like a warm velvet tight glove.

Nathan built up a sweat and was now grasping into Bobby's shoulder, pulling Bobby in with each thrust.

"Oh fuck!" Bobby cried out as Nathan made Bobby see stars. Bobby never felt anything like it, Nathan filled him up completely. Bobby couldn't help himself and with one arm, reached behind Nathan's head and dragged the younger man's mouth onto his. The action caught Nathan by surprise but he was too into the fucking and kissing Bobby felt like the natural thing to do. Both men agreed that each were excellent kissers. Bobby reached in between him and started pumping his cock.

"AHHH!" Bobby tore his lips away form Nathan. He could feel his own orgasm coming.

Nathan kneeled back up and dug his hands into Bobby's thighs and started to really go at it. Bobby's jerked himself off even faster and then finally, he started to cum all over himself. Nathan felt Bobby's ass clench around his cock and it was then that he finally let himself go and he exploded inside Bobby's ass. Nathan swayed his hips violently a few times before he finally came back down to Earth. Gathering his breath, Nathan slipped his still hard cock out of Bobby's ass with a small pop. Instantly, he saw his own cum slowly spill out and Nathan couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the torn up hole.

Exhausted, Nathan collapsed on the bed next to Bobby. Both men panted, trying to catch their breathes but eventually exhaustion won and both men soon fell asleep.

. . . . .

Nathan stirred from his sleep but wasn't quite ready to open his eyes. He felt a hand rub against his hard cock and a pair of lips kiss one of his nipples and then trailed up his chest up his chin and finally onto his mouth. Nathan's mouth opened and allowed entrance. The two kissed for several seconds before the other pulled away.

"Hales?" Nathan muttered as he finally opened his eyes.

"Not quite champ." Bobby smirked, his face hovering up above, while he continued to stroke Nathan.

Nathan didn't bother to hide his disappointment nor his annoyance.

Nathan sat up as Bobby pulled his hand away.

"You were a beast last night." Bobby smirked. "I don't think I can sit down properly for days."

Nathan couldn't help but smirk back as the previous night's activity came flooding back to him. After he fucked Bobby to outer space, they both collapsed and must've fell asleep.

"So I was wondering." Bobby looked around the hotel room. "When you stay in Charlotte, do you stay at a hotel?"

"For now. I was thinking of maybe getting a rental but I haven't had the time to look for one." Nathan looked at his coach curiously. "Why?"

"I have a big place, you can just stay with me.. rent free too."

Nathan again looked at him curiously. It was bad enough, he had to deal with Bobby all day at practice and at games but then again hotels were expensive and the budget was tight since Haley's teaching job didn't that much.

"Think of it this way." Bobby sat up. "It'll allow both of us to easily take care of our morning wood." Bobby smirked and looked down at both of their hard cocks. He bent forward and starting sucking on Nathan's cock. Nathan tilted his head back and spread his legs apart. He had grown accustomed to this but at least Bobby could suck like a champ.

Bobby soon moved over to Nathan's balls and then he spread Nathan's legs further apart and stuck his tongue inside Nathan's ass. He felt Nathan tense up and he looked up and saw the internal battle Nathan was going through. Eventually Nathan took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax more.

When Bobby felt Nathan's ass opening up. He fingered him for a little bit and then moistened his cock with his saliva. He motioned Nathan to his knees and Nathan rested his head against the head board, mentally preparing himself for what's next. He felt Bobby hold onto his hips and then felt the intrusion of Bobby's cock entering his tight hole.

Bobby went in slowly, trying to give Nathan time to adjust and then pretty soon built up a rhythm. Nathan was breathing hard, the lines between pleasure and pain were once again hazy. He felt Bobby hit the spot and his cock became rock hard once again.

"Uhh." Nathan put his head down against the pillow and moaned into it. Nathan's knees eventually gave out and he lied on his stomach while Bobby hovered over him and fucked him from the back. His cock rubbed against his abs and the sheets below him giving him the desired friction it craved. Pretty soon, Nathan felt himself push back as his cock craved for more friction and each time Bobby pulled in, he felt himself closer and closer to cumming. Bobby picked up the pace and pretty soon he felt himself go, his rhythm going even faster. This helped Nathan go over the edge as he grabbed onto the pillow and moaned into it as he felt himself cum against the sheets.

Bobby moaned softly and then pulled out slowly and saw his cum leak out of Nathan's ass. He sat down next to Nathan and Nathan rolled himself over and sat up.

"So what do you say roomie?" Bobby smirked.

"Something tells me, I have no choice anyway." Nathan rolled over and saw the gooey mess he made.

Bobby could only smirk back.

* * *

Nathan carried his suitcase up the stairs and entered the first bedroom on the left. He looked around and shook his head. He put the suitcase down and looked at the only other bedroom in Bobby's townhouse. Sure enough it was an office. Nathan went back to the first bedroom, he should've known that he would be staying in Bobby's room. They had finally come back to Charlotte and he took up Bobby's offer to stay with him. Haley didn't say much about the move but at least this way, they were saving money.

Haley still carried guilt around her for making Nathan do this but Nathan told her not to worry. He was over it, or at least over analyzing the situation.

While they were away on the road, Bobby either spent the night at his hotel room or vice versa. Once Nathan accepted his faith, it wasn't so bad. Bobby was a means to an end. Nathan got more minutes during games and the fact he was getting laid on a constant basis helped him focus on the game. He was okay with Bobby sucking him off and fucking him, he but he still wasn't fully comfortable with Bobby fucking him but he had to admit it that it did feel good. Although if there was a game or tough practice, Bobby wouldn't fuck him. Bobby knew how to push his buttons and every time they were together, Nathan was surprised with how much Bobby can make him nut.

Nathan walked over to a dresser in the corner and was about to open it but Bobby stopped him.

"I cleared some space for you over on that dresser." Bobby pointed to the other side of the room.

Nathan nodded and moved his stuff over. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bobby take out a small key and lock the drawer he was about to open.

"While I'm not surprised I'm staying here, what's going to happen if Haley wants to visit?" Nathan asked.

"You guys can get a hotel if you want or she can stay here and I can take the couch." Bobby paused. "Look Nathan, I don't want to come in between you and your wife, remember Haley was the one who came to me. You keep up your end of the deal, I'll keep mine."

Nathan continued to put his things away nodded. As much as he hated Bobby for what happened, he had to admit he was still a good coach and he was getting more play time. For now, he still needed him.

"By the way, I don't understand why you brought so much clothes anyway. You won't be needing much of it.. well at least while you're here." Bobby smirked.

Nathan shook his head and continued to unpack.

"Anyways, I'm still your coach and if I'm going to start you next game, we need to work on your conditioning. I have a small gym set up in my garage. We can do some weight and other exercises to get you ready. I also have some plays I want to run by you."

"Alright." Nathan was going up against some tough players and although his game had improved, he knew he still needed to do more. At least one good thing about spending a lot of time with his coach was that he got to be more involved in making plays and getting help to improve his game. He pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts from his luggage.

"I was thinking you can wear this instead." Bobby tossed him a jock strap.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Or I can only wear my sneakers." Nathan quipped.

Bobby paused. "That'll work too."

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Coach

Chapter 6

sorry again for the delay. the story is almost done. I wrote this at two different times, wanted to show a little bit in the day of the life of Nathan now that he is living with Bobby. I hope you enjoy and leave your thoughts.

* * *

Nathan let the warm waters flow down across his body. He took a deep breath and let the day wash away. He was lost in thought that he didn't hear anyone enter the bathroom and then soon felt a pair of familiar hands across his stomach.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Nathan said softly as he wiped the water from his face.

"Stupid meeting took longer than expected." Bobby whispered into Nathan's ear and he kissed the young jock's shoulder and started to feel up Nathan's chiseled body.

Nathan knew better than to lock the bathroom door, especially when showering was involved. It had been a week since Nathan moved in and he was getting used to his new home away from home. The first time Nathan showered, Bobby had knocked on the door and Nathan called out that he would be done soon, but Bobby had a key and welcomed himself inside. He sat himself on the toilet jacking off as he watched Nathan shower through the glass shower stall. At this point, nothing Bobby did seemed to surprise him. It was weird at first but Nathan had always been used to people ogling over him. He was an athlete of course and he did get a thrill from admirers of his physique. He was used to it from both guys and girls but Bobby took it to a whole new level.

He knew Bobby had an obsession with him. He felt it from the moment Bobby first got on his knees and sucked Nathan off. True to Bobby's words, Nathan was practically naked the whole time he was home. The first night at the house, Bobby had made Nathan work out in the garage. He had wanted him to wear a jockstrap and Nathan joked that he might as well be naked. Sure enough, Nathan worked out in the nude. Although the work out didn't last that long because Bobby couldn't take his hands off him and Nathan ended up straddling Bobby and fucking him silly.

Ever since this arrangement with Bobby, Nathan's cock was always on alert. He couldn't believe how many times he cum in a day. As much as he didn't want this, his cock craved for it, the recessed part of his mind that loved to just get off. It had started when Nathan was young and would lock himself in the bathroom through out the day and jacked himself silly. But as he got older and real life demands weighed down on him and Haley, his sex drive decreased, but little did he know that it was just dormant. Having sex with a guy didn't bother him as much now, he simply didn't let his mind go there but just focused on the feeling of getting off.

Even now, Nathan felt his body betray him as Bobby's ministrations had him hardening once more. Nathan stood still as Bobby's hands rinsed away the lather of soap on his body. Then one hand caressed his abs while the other grasped onto Nathan's cock, jerking it off gently and bringing it to full mast. Nathan closed his eyes and took deep breathes as he allowed himself to turn off his mind and just focus on the tight grip around his cock. He felt Bobby kiss his back, working from his shoulders downward.

Nathan braced himself on the wall and arched his back slightly. Bobby had turned off the water and his face was now buried in between Nathan's tight ass.

Nathan let off a low growl as he felt Bobby's tongue invade his hole. Bobby's hands were now on his ass checks, spreading them apart as much as possible as his tongue continued it's assault. Bobby then gave his own cock a couple of tugs, glad the shower had lubed both of them up. He got up and aligned his cock to Nathan's hole, one hand on Nathan's hips while the other guided the tip of his cock. Bobby moved his hips slightly forward, gently letting the head enter the tight hole. Once it was in, Bobby placed both hands now on Nathan's hips and brought Nathan closer.

"Ahh!" Nathan growled out as the sting of Bobby's cock entering him coursed through his body.

Bobby licked his lips at the sight of his cock going inside the tight ass. He was glad that Nathan stopped fighting it. It made things much easier and it allowed both of them to enjoy it. He had a feeling Nathan's prostate would be sensitive and he was glad he was right. He was also happy that he didn't rush it too much with Nathan, that he went as slow as he could to let Nathan enjoy it. Bobby didn't bring it up but he could tell Nathan enjoyed the feeling of getting fucked, even though Nathan would never admit to it. Nathan's face was always a mask of concentration but his hard cock gave him away and as Bobby picked up speed and Nathan got more into it, he could see Nathan succumb to the pleasure of it all.

Bobby picked up the pace and Nathan eventually fell to his knees and grasped onto the shower bench for support. He was panting heavily now and his cock was rock hard. Bobby pulled out and motioned Nathan onto his back. He was glad that he had a huge shower stall to accommodate both of them. Bobby leaned down and licked off the pre-cum that leaked from Nathan's cock, then with a dirty smirk, he aligned his cock back against Nathan's hole and entered him once more, this time pushing forward until his balls slapped against Nathan's ass.

Nathan moaned out again and Bobby just moved his hips faster and faster. He put his hands on Nathan's shoulder and really let him have it. Nathan groaned louder, his cock leaking so much. He feared that if he touched it, he would feel himself go. Bobby leaned down and pressed his lips against Nathan's. The feeling was too much and Nathan found himself kissing back and his cock rubbing against his abs as well as Bobby's. The additional friction was all he needed as he started to sway his hips wanting more friction and finally he felt himself go. Bobby felt Nathan's ass clench on his cock and he felt himself go as well, both men unloading their load.

They laid there for a few minutes, their lips still locked and limbs tangled everywhere. Bobby eventually rolled off of Nathan and felt his cock plop out of Nathan's ass. He saw up against the shower wall and looked at the mess Nathan made. He ran his hand across his stomach and picked up Nathan's cum and put it to his mouth. Then he leaned over and cleaned up Nathan's own stomach, then eventually moving his way down and licking the rest off of Nathan's softening cock. He moved his hand underneath Nathan's balls and felt his own cum leaking out of Nathan's ass. He brought his finger to his lips and licked it before getting up.

Nathan lied there, trying to get his bearings and his breath back. Just then he heard the doorbell ring and Bobby grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Dinner's here. I ordered pizza." And with that Bobby left.

Nathan lied there for another good two minutes before getting up and toweling himself off. Not bothering to put on any clothes, Nathan made his way downstairs and entered the kitchen with him toweling his hair dry. He found Bobby bent over the fridge, his towel over his shoulder.

Bobby pulled out two beers and handed one to Nathan.

"What you get?" Nathan asked as he took a seat on the counter.

"Meat lover's." Bobby smirked.

Nathan rolled his eyes, another day with his coach.

* * *

Bobby stood up from his place on the conference table. Going around, he shook the hands of his bosses and other basketball officials to say bye. Once he left the conference room and stepped outside the building, he felt himself take a deep breath and loosened the tie around his neck. The meetings this week didn't bother him but the nature of the meetings had him worried.

_"Then there's Nathan Scott."_

_Bobby looked up. "What about Nathan?"_

_"We had our doubts about him but he's been performing."_

_"He's been able to pass the rock efficiently and find the open man. His field goal percentages are also up." Another person in the room spoke up._

_"I knew Nathan had the potential if given the chance. He's been a real asset to this team." _

_"Yes, good job, Coach Irons."_

_"Thank you sir." Bobby answered to his bosses._

_"We have fielders coming in from the league coming."_

_"Really?" Bobby asked. _

_"Nothing is certain for sure, you know how secretive they are sometimes. I wouldn't be surprised if they started showing up to some of the games. So far, I've heard the Clippers, Bobycats and Memphis might be looking to bring in new blood into their roster."_

_"That's.. that's good news." Bobby replied as his stomach turned._

During the drive home, Bobby tried to clear his thoughts. They were only rumors but still, it was enough to make Bobby's stomach turn. There was interest in Nino, another member on his team but Nathan was carving out a name for himself. There could be a possibility Nathan could be plucked from the D-League and into the NBA League. A sense of dread surrounded him at the thought of having Nathan leave. He hated to admit it but he'd gotten attach to the young jock. His body, his ass, his cock, he was addicted and he knew it. He knew their arrangement, knew one day they would part ways but he didn't think it would happen so soon. He didn't know what to do. A part of him, a big part of him just wanted to keep Nathan locked up in his room, to have his way with him every night like he has done for the past several weeks. But then there was the other part of him, the part that promised him a shot at the NBA, the reason why they started this whole arrangement. He arrived home a short time later and got out of his car. Nothing was official yet and until then, he'd stop worrying about it.

Entering the house, he dropped his briefcase on the floor and proceeded towards the kitchen. He smiled at the site that greeted him. Nathan was bent over in front of the refrigerator, obviously looking for something. Bobby licked his lips and his cock twitched at the site of Nathan just in a jock strap, his perfect ass in full view. It was agreed upon that clothing was definitely optional around the house and Nathan usually sported his boxers or boxer briefs around the house. Sometimes after having sex or getting out of the shower, Nathan wouldn't wear anything at all, not that Bobby complained. This was the first time, he sported the jock strap, he must be doing laundry, Bobby thought.

Coming up behind him, Bobby placed his hand over Nathan's ass. Nathan didn't glance back, he already knew who it was. Bobby had been having meetings all week and was coming home later than he. "Beer?" Nathan asked.

"No thanks." Bobby replied as he rubbed Nathan's ass.

Nathan took a sip of the beer he got and then turned to Bobby. He looked different today, looked worn out. "I just need you right now." Bobby said softly as he his other hand started roaming Nathan's torso.

Nathan placed his beer on the counter and let Bobby guide him over to the living room. He felt his coach press his lips against his, Nathan hesitated at first but opened his mouth to Bobby. Sure, they'd made out before but usually it was during the heat of passion. Nathan knew something was off, instead of the usually lustful look Bobby had, he looked more tired, beaten up. Instead of lust, he saw _longing_.

While still kissing, Bobby made quick work of his dress shirt, tossing it aside and undoing his pants. Their lips parted so Bobby could take off the rest of his clothes and Nathan took a seat on the couch. Once naked, Bobby leaned forward and kissed Nathan again, then trailed down his neck and onto his chest. His hand slipped inside Nathan's jockstrap and started massaging his now swollen cock. Bobby's tongue flickered over Nathan's nipples and Nathan let out of a small sigh, the feeling of Bobby's tongue and hand working his cock had his cock going rock hard in no time. Bobby took his time going from one nipple to the other and then eventually licking his way down the crevices of Nathan's abs before opening his mouth and taking Nathan whole.

Nathan threw his head back and placed his hands on the back of Bobby's head as he guided Bobby down his cock. Nathan's mind was in a haze, this was different than most of their encounters. Bobby took his time, clearly not in any rush for either of them to cum. Nathan was a little surprised but the feeling of ecstasy was overwhelming and so he went with it.

Bobby could feel Nathan going closer to the edge. He wasn't ready for him to cum just yet. Reluctantly, Bobby withdrew his mouth from Nathan's cock and looked up at the handsome jock. Nathan looked down, a little surprised and a little annoyed for being stopped short of the goal line. Bobby pulled Nathan back up on his feet and their lips crashed once more. Nathan could feel Bobby's oozing cock against his own. Their bodies were pressed hard and Bobby reached in between them and aligned their cocks against each other and started to stroke.

This was different for Nathan but he went for it. The feel of Bobby's tongue on his, the friction Bobby's hand and cock were making on his own cock was different but still felt great. He hated to admit it but it did. Both of them started getting into it and eventually both of them were gently rocking their hips in an effort to create even more friction against their cocks. Bobby's mouth didn't let go of Nathan's and the two jerked into each other faster and faster. Nathan was the first to nut and feeling Nathan's juice on his cock, Bobby's came as well.

Their lips broke apart and Bobby looked down at the goey mess. Their cocks as well as his hand was covered in cum. He wiped all the cum off his cock and lubed it on Nathan's cock. Once it was properly lubed, Bobby laid down on the couch and spread his legs apart. Using his cum soaked finger, he started to lube his ass up and motioned Nathan to join him.

Nathan was still rock hard and looked down at his coach, laid out in front of him, ready for more. Nathan knew he shouldn't be this turned on but he couldn't help himself. Not only did Bobby's ass feel incredible but he enjoyed the sense of power he got from it. Nathan kneeled down on the couch and aligned his cum soaked cock with Bobby's hole. Once in place, he gently rocked forward . Bobby's ass tightened around the big cock but Nathan pushed forward. Eventually he was in all the way and continued his pace. Placing his hands on Bobby's hips, he continued to fuck him while Bobby squirmed in pleasure beneath him.

"Nathan!" He cried out and reached forward and grabbed Nathan towards him. "Fuck me! Fuck me!" He begged as his lips crashed back onto Nathan's. Nathan continued kissing him and fucked him even harder, Bobby's own hard cock rubbing against their abs. Their lips worked as hard as their hips as Nathan continued to pound Bobby. Eventually, Bobby wore out and felt himself cum. When Nathan felt Bobby's ass clench further around his cock, he let himself go and set off another load into Bobby.

Bobby's grip on Nathan remained. Nathan thought it was strange but he was too tired from practice and the round of sex they just had to care at the moment. Bobby was content to have the feeling of Nathan's hard body against him and Nathan's cock in his ass. They panted and tried to gather their breath, content with getting off, they both eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Nathan piled some clothes into his duffle bag and looked around the master bedroom to see if he forgot anything. They had a weekend off and he was happy to be going back home to Tree Hill to see his wife. Bobby still wasn't home yet but it was still early and Nathan would wait a little bit before heading out. Maybe he'll catch Bobby and they can have a quickie before he left. Although lately, it hadn't felt like a quickie. The sex was more intense, intimate. Nathan tried to shake off such thoughts. His eyes landed in on the dresser Bobby told him not to search through. He wondered why it was locked. Just then, Nathan remembered that there was a small key inside the dresser by Bobby's side of the bed. It was buried under paper and other items and the only reason he found it was he thought he lost his keys one day and searched in the dresser.

Grabbing the key, Nathan put it in the lock and sure enough it worked. Opening it up though, Nathan was shocked to see what was inside.

To Be Continued . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Coach

Chapter 7

again sorry for the delay, this was worth the wait. enjoy.

* * *

Bobby walked into the house, surprised that Nathan was still here. He was supposed to go back home to Tree Hill for the weekend and quite frankly, this was one of the few times he didn't mind not seeing the young jock. He'd had a lot to think about recently, work was keeping him busy too. One of his players got injured and he and the other coaches were figuring out ways to move forward from that. But more than that, talks about losing a certain raven haired blue eyed player had his stomach turning. He tried shaking off such thoughts, nothing was finalized yet, even though a deal might be coming through the wire any second.

He'd play it cool, normal. Nothing was put onto paper and as far as he was concerned, Nathan Scott was still _his_. And while he still had him, Bobby was going to enjoy it. He already felt his body start to tingle, maybe he'd get one quickie in before Nathan left. He knew that having Nathan gone for the weekend would have him up the walls until his return.

He walked into the living room and saw Nathan stand up. Bobby looked at him curiously, he looked pissed, still devastatingly handsome but pissed. Before Bobby could even speak, Nathan beat him to it. Nathan threw some pictures across the coffee table, "Who's this?" He demanded.

Bobby looked down and felt stomach turn.

"I think it's obvious who." Bobby replied calmly as he picked on photo in particular and put it back down. It was him in a tuxedo with a bride decked out in white.

"You have a wife." Nathan gritted out.

"Ex-wife." Bobby corrected.

"Well good to know, you're not using me to cheat on your wife." Nathan barked. He'd been so shocked, how can someone look so happy and so in love do what he was doing. It was hard to think that he was the other man, although he suspected that they were divorced considering that he would've heard about her by now.

"Kind of like you and Hal.."

Nathan moved forward and pressed Bobby up against the wall, his forearm against Bobby's neck. Bobby was starting to have problems breathing.

"Leave my wife out of this. This was an arrangement that _we_ set up, don't get it twisted." Nathan gritted as he took a step back. How dare he accuse himself of cheating on his wife. Sure having sex with another man wasn't part of the vows but he was in no way cheating.

Bobby shook his head, knowing he shouldn't be as turned on as he should be with Nathan's outburst.

"Her name was Renee, we were married until I came home and found her banging some guy she met at a bar. What does it matter?"

"Well, I'm just wondering what else you were hiding from me." Nathan stepped back to the sofa and picked up another stack of papers. He was surprised to find out he had a wife. He had a feeling that something bad must've happened if he locked her up but what surprised him more was the other things he found. "Seems like you and the management have had some pretty interesting meetings lately."

"Look, Nathan it's not what you think."

"Don't give me that bull shit! We had a deal ! I kept my end of it and you are supposed to deliver me to the NBA!"

"Nothing's official yet."

"Seems like there's been lots of chatter though .. it would've been nice of you told me about it." Nathan threw the papers across the room. "Based off this, it seems like the league is ready for new players."

"I didn't want to give your hopes up."

"No I think that's exactly what you've been doing." Nathan gritted. "I'm not an idiot Bobby, you don't want me to go to the NBA because then I'd be gone and you'd be out your fuck buddy."

"Nathan.."

"Isn't that it? I mean, I knew something must've been going on with the way you've been acting. I thought it was you being your usual horny self but it's more than that huh? You don't want to give me up and so you'll use my chances of getting to the NBA to get you're fix in."

"Nathan, please let me explain."

"Explain, what. I already know what you want." Nathan kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt.

"What're you doing?"

"What do you think?" Nathan replied as he pulled down his jeans and boxers, stepping out of them and standing stark naked, his cock soft but still hung low. "This is what you want huh? What do I have to do to get the scouts to pick me?"

"Nathan.." Bobby tried to protest as Nathan stepped closer to him. Before he knew it, Nathan had him pinned up against the wall again.

"Don't act like this isn't want you want. It's what you've always wanted." Nathan's mouth was hovering dangerously close to Bobby's. Before Bobby knew it, Nathan's mouth locked with his. He tried to fight it but he couldn't deny how much he wanted Nathan. Pulling back, Nathan then reached for Bobby's crotch and squeezed it, already feeling Bobby's hard cock tenting from his pants.

"Thought so." Nathan gritted. " You've been trying to get me to do more huh? Like this, this is what you want huh?"

"Nathan, no look.." Bobby took a deep gulp but gasped as Nathan squeezed his cock again through his pants and then Nathan got on his knees, making quick work of Bobby's belt and zipper. Bobby looked down and saw no lust in Nathan's eyes, only anger and hurt. It had been easier lately to be with Nathan, he hadn't protested. Bobby saw how Nathan's blue eyes got dark, he had enjoyed their sexual escapades as much as he had. Even when this whole thing got started, Nathan's appearance was more nervous than anything. Now with Nathan on his knees, Bobby had truly turned him into his whore. Bobby closed his eyes, feeling like the worst piece of shit.

"Stop." He pushed Nathan off of him. "This isn't what I want."

Nathan looked up confused.

"Well maybe I do, but not like this." Bobby tightened his belt back. "Go home and be with your wife, Nathan. I'll.. I'll see you Monday." With that he headed out of the living room and up the stairs.

. . . . .

"You want coffee?" Haley called out from the kitchen.

"No thanks." Nathan replied.

Haley yawned and poured herself a cup. It was already early afternoon but it was only now she was getting out of bed. Nathan had kept her up for most of the night. She must've set a record for cumming so many times in a row. Nathan was an absolute animal and ravaged her completely. The sex was great of course especially since she missed Nathan but he had completely worn her out. It was like this the last time he had visited home. He apologized about his needs but he admitted that ever since this whole arrangement with him and his coach started, it seemed like his cock had a mind of it's own and Nathan needed to get off multiple times a day. It seemed logical, she had always known Nathan had a big sexual appetite and he was matched with someone who had the same if not bigger appetite than he.

She walked into the family room and found Nathan watching something on ESPN. He didn't bother to dress up, only in his boxers which was sporting a huge bulge.

"Hey." She sat down on his lap and felt his hardness against him. She kissed his cheek and caressed the other side of his face.

"Anything I can do to fix your little problem?"

Nathan smirked. "I think you and I both know it's not little and look at you, you're exhausted. I'm sorry I got carried away last night .. and this morning."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. Bobby was always ready to go on a drop of a dime, I shouldn't expect that from you." Nathan looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Haley took her hand to make him turn back to him. "But thank you for being considerate. Speaking of Bobby, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know." He replied honestly. He had told her what happened and she was just as upset as he was.

"I'm so sorry for getting you into this. This is all my fault."

Nathan didn't reply, he just kept looking at the tv but still keeping a firm hold of Haley. He loved his wife, he did but he tried to block out the anger that was threatening to come to the surface. Sure it was his fault for fucking things up that his wife had to go to desperate measures but at the same time, he couldn't help but be mad at her for getting them in this mess. She had apologized and he had long forgiven her but with everything that happened with Bobby recently, it seemed he was on edge about everything.

Haley could tell Nathan was in deep thought and usually when she apologized, he would say it was okay or that he was sorry too but he didn't say anything. Haley didn't know what to take from that. So instead, she just sat there and held onto him.

. . . . . . .

Nathan walked towards the door and wondered who was here at this time. It was almost 10 am Sunday morning and he and Haley decided to get up from bed and grab brunch.

Nathan opened the door, his mouth slightly open in shock.

"Nathan, who's here?" Haley asked coming down the stairs and putting on her earrings. Once she saw who it was, she stopped what she was doing and stood behind Nathan.

"Can I come in?" Bobby asked sheepishly. He had been feeling extremely nervous.

"Yeah, sure." Nathan took a step back and let Bobby inside. Bobby started to look around and walked down towards their family room which was connected to the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home." Bobby commented.

"Thank you." Haley replied cautiously, she looked up at Nathan and also saw that he was just as confused as she was.

"What. .what're you doing here?" Nathan finally asked.

"I wanted to see you.. both of you. I wanted to personally give you this." Bobby took out an envelope from his inside pocket and handed it to Nathan.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Is this real?" Nathan asked after reading the letter inside.

"As real as it is." Bobby replied.

"A spot on the Bobcats?" Haley gasped as Nathan handed her the letter.

"It says, they need you're approval to make this happen. What's the catch?" Nathan asked. He knew this was too good to be true.

"There is no catch." Bobby replied. "I already signed the paper work. A courier should be here tomorrow to deliver a packet with information and your contract." Bobby reached into his pocket and pulled out three business cards. "These are some sports agencies I've worked with in the past, you might want to get an agent to help you with all this."

"I .. I don't believe this." Nathan replied.

"This is happening Nathan."

"Bu..but how?"

"Look Nathan, I know you .. both of you have every right to be skeptical of me. The truth is that we had an agreement and I wasn't fulfilling my end of the deal. I also want to say I'm sorry for all this. You're a talented player Nathan, you would've gotten to the NBA even if this whole thing hadn't happened. Sure maybe I accelerated the process but you going to the NBA was always on you and your talent."

Bobby took a deep breath. "You were right to call me out the other day. I told you I was married and it ended when I caught my wife sleeping with another man. What I didn't tell you was that after we got divorced, I ran into that other guy. I was so mad back then and hurt, so when I randomly ran into him at some bar, I started talking to him over drinks. Luckily, he didn't know who I was and at first, I just wanted to get to know him, size him up but somehow with the alcohol and everything, we made it back to his place and well my wife.. ex wife caught us in the act. I thought the revenge would make me happy but it didn't."

Nathan and Haley looked on in surprise.

"Anyways, after that." Bobby continued. "It was just easier to be with other guys, the sex was good and there was no attachment. I guess when I saw how blissfully happy you two were, I got jealous and when the opportunity to sleep with Nathan presented itself, I took it. I didn't realize how far this would go, I guess I did get a little attached. Anyways, after you left, I made some calls and talked to some people. The Bobcats seem really eager to start working with you. I know you'll do good Nathan."

"I .. I don't what to say." Nathan replied. He and Haley were both surprised by Bobby's admission and his apology seemed genuine, given the weird situation the three of them were in.

"You don't have to say anything. I have the rest of your things in my car. Just play well, I mean I got a reputation too you know." Bobby tried to joked.

. . . .

Haley watched from the door way as Nathan and Bobby walked towards Bobby's car. Bobby opened his trunk and handed Nathan a small duffel bag. Nathan didn't have much stuff anyways, given that he didn't wear much in Bobby's house.

"Congrats, Nate.. and again I'm sorry."

Nathan took the bag and just nodded.

Bobby was about to step inside but he turned back to Nathan.

"Was it all bad?"

"Huh?" Nathan asked.

"I know in the beginning when we started this whole thing, you didn't want to but it wasn't all bad right, when we were together?"

Images of the two of them flashed through Nathan's mind and Nathan felt a twitch in his pants. He tried to shake away such thoughts, he was finally free.

"I did it for my wife.. and my career." Nathan replied with no emotion in his voice. Bobby wanted to protest, that he knew the reason why Nathan constantly sported a hard on was because of him. He knew it because he felt it, tasted it, took care of it. But he had already done enough to him .. as well as to Haley. He just nodded and got into his car, knowing that he'd only have his right hand and images of Nathan to get him through now.

. . . . . .

The past few days had been hectic, there were talks with lawyers and sports agents and getting ready for his first practice with the Bobcats next week. It was now Thursday afternoon, a couple of days had passed since Bobby arrived at his house on Sunday to deliver the news. Nathan put the papers he'd been looking over down on the table and closed his eyes. At the thought of Bobby, his mind flashed images of the two of them together and the look of disappointment Bobby had when Nathan answered him that he did it for his wife and career.

Nathan then felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders, caressing him. He felt Haley kneel by him and wrap her arms around his neck. They kissed and Nathan lifted her up and led them over to a nearby sofa. Nathan was so hard now. Things had been so busy, a dream come true but busy. He was on top of Haley now and he felt her hands roam across his back and then down and she felt him squeeze his ass. Nathan's mind was suddenly brought back to when a stronger bigger set of hands squeezed them and he remembered how it was for Nathan to be on his knees while Bobby rode him. Suddenly, Nathan got up from Haley shook his head.

"What.. what's wrong?" Haley asked a little breathless.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Nathan muttered an apology. Haley was started to get worried, they hadn't had sex in two days and lately it seemed Nathan's mind had been pre-occupied.

"What's going on with you?"

Nathan hated to see the concern on Haley's face but she deserved the truth. He'd been distant with her, they both knew that and it had nothing to do with the Bobcats. "When you touched be there, I .. I just remembered something." Nathan offered vaguely.

"Bobby?"

Nathan nodded.

"Is that why you seemed off lately, because of him?"

"That and getting ready to go to Charlotte."

"Well don't worry about it, Charlotte is going to be great and you don't have to worry about Bobby anymore. You're free."

Nathan wondered if that was the case. He gave her a small smile and went back to the dining room to finish going over the paperwork.

A few hours later, Nathan went upstairs and found Haley already in bed asleep. He couldn't shake the thoughts he had all day and the pressure in his jeans. He sat down next to her and feeling the bed stir, Haley sat up.

"Coming to bed?"

Nathan got up and grabbed his keys from the night stand. "I'll be back later."

"Nathan, it's late.. where are you.." Haley paused. "You're going to see him aren't you?"

"I'll be back."

"Nathan please, don't go." Haley pleaded with him as she got up from the bed and took a hold of his arm. "Stay here."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't wait up for me, I'll be back." And with that he walked out of the room.

"Nathan! Nathan!"

. . . . . .

KNOCK KNOCK

Bobby ran his hands through his hair as he descended the stairs to his front door in his boxers. It was the middle of the night and he wondered why someone was knocking at this late hour.

"Nathan?" Bobby blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Hey, can I come in?" Nathan replied.

"Yeah." Bobby stepped aside as Nathan walked in.

Bobby rubbed his eyes again, making sure he wasn't dreaming. This wasn't the first time this past week where he dreamt of Nathan. This time it was Nathan who looked around. It looked the same from the last time he was here and for a short time, this was home.

"What're you doing here Nate? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Nathan replied. He left his house and drove all the way over here, so focused on arriving that he hadn't really planned on what he was going to say, actually he wasn't entirely sure why he was here in the first place.

Bobby eyed him curiously, satisfied with himself that this was indeed not a dream.

"You want a beer or something?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Bobby walked passed him, slightly brushing past Nathan. Nathan took a hold of Bobby's arm and the two were only inches apart. "Actually.. I .." Nathan started to speak. He was so close to him now and Nathan could only do the only thing that came to his mind. "I wanted to do this." He closed the gap between them and kissed Bobby.

A few seconds later, their lips parted and Bobby felt slightly out of breath. Bobby was about to speak but his eyes hone in on Nathan's lips and he found himself kissing the young jock back. He had missed Nathan so much and before they knew it, their tongues were battling. They both collapsed on a nearby couch and with Nathan on top of him and their hard-ons pressing against each other. Bobby wasted no time and his hands roamed against Nathan's body and tugged at Nathan's shirt. Their lips parted for only a few seconds as they both discarded their shirts and then their lips locked once more. Bobby undid Nathan's jeans and pulled it down along with his boxers, his cock springing free and Bobby gently pumping it.

Bobby couldn't take it any more and started nibbling down Nathan's neck, down his chest but Nathan stopped him.

"Let me." Nathan said breathlessly and Bobby looked at him confused. Before he had time to react, Nathan pushed him back down and knelt on the ground and pulled Bobby's pants and underwear down. Bobby's cock sprang free and stood proudly in front of Nathan's lips. _This couldn't be happening, _Bobby thought but he felt Nathan took a hold of his cock as his mouth opened wide took in his head.

Bobby's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Nathan struggled a bit but he tried his best to take as much in. He was always on the receiving end and so this was all new to him. He tried to take as much in but was only able to take in a few inches before he felt himself start to gag. He recalled all the other things he liked when it was Bobby who sucked him. Nathan started to lick the length of the shaft, playing with his balls before taking each one in his mouth. Bobby couldn't believe this and moaned loudly, one of his hands found its way to the back of Nathan's head and his fingers ran through his dark hair and gently urged him. Nathan pulled back and got a firm grip on the base of Bobby's cock and started to gently stroke him while he sucked on the head. Bobby looked down and the sight of and feel of Nathan going down on him was too much.

"Ahh!" He cried as his hips jerked forward. Nathan knew he was so close but he didn't stop, if anything, went faster. "AHH!" He cried out again and released himself inside Nathan's mouth. Nathan felt huge spurts hit the back of his throat, the amount was copious and Nathan was able to spit most of it out. He kept sucking even after Bobby's orgasm had subsided.

Nathan pulled back, both of them out of breath. Bobby managed to open his eyes as he saw Nathan wipe away his cum from his mouth and chin. Nathan brought his hand to  
Bobby's mouth and wasn't surprised to see him lick it dry. Nathan's own cock twitched at the site and he stood up and Bobby saw how painfully hard Nathan was and precum dripping from the head.

Bobby leaned forward and took a hold of Nathan's cock and stood up and started kissing the young jock, both of them tasting Bobby on their lips. Nathan pulled back. "Bedroom. Now." Nathan he muttered against his lips. No other words were needed as they both practically bolted upstairs.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Coach

Chapter 8

Thanks to those who reviewed and your patience. My favorite pairing has been Nathan/Lucas but this pairing is definitely a solid #2 at the moment. I've had some inspiration with this story, especially after seeing some pics of the actor who played Bobby, and then writing him and Nathan together is just too much fun. Check it out here: (replace the "DOT" with an actual "." and no spacing)

www DOT imdb DOT com/media/rm746043392/nm0420792

This is just one of the many updates I got going on. I haven't stopped writing but just haven't finished my stories but I had sometime and finished them so please check them out. I hope you enjoy and leave a review to help me write faster.

* * *

Bobby squirmed as his face dug into the pillow. He was currently kneeling on his bed, his ass in the air and Nathan's face in between. This was a side to Nathan he'd never seen and he wondered if this was all a dream but no dream could ever feel this good. Nathan spread Bobby's cheeks apart with his hand as his tongue darted forward. Bobby always used to do that to him and it actually felt pretty good and guessing from the moans Bobby was making, Nathan thought to himself that he was doing a good job.

After getting it nice and wet, Nathan pulled back and forced Bobby onto his back. He licked two of his fingers and stuck it inside him. Bobby moaned again as he was rock hard once again. Nathan maneuvered his hips in front of Bobby and Bobby eagerly sucked on his cock. Bobby knew what was coming and was doing his best to get it nice and wet. It'd been a while since he rode that cock and knew the first few pulls were going to hurt.

Nathan almost forgot how good Bobby can suck and he pulled his cock away from him before he could finish before he even started. Next thing Bobby knew, Nathan had replaced his fingers with something much bigger. Nathan wasted no time, jamming his rock hard cock all the way in and then pulling out and doing the same thing over again. A minute later, Nathan had built a rhythm and Bobby's face was a mask of pleasure and pain. But at the end, the pleasure took over and even though the pain was there, it was nothing compared to the buttons Nathan was repeatedly hitting.

Nathan smirked to himself as he saw Bobby come undone and he was moaning unintelligible cries. Just like the first time he fucked Bobby, he felt a sense of power.. control. He didn't stop or relent and fucked him hard. Nathan was so close but he didn't want to come just yet. Without pulling out, he moved Bobby back onto his knees and grabbed a hold of his hips as he pounded him from a different angle. The feeling was too much for Bobby who collapsed onto the bed, Nathan following suit and he enjoyed the feeling of his cock rubbing against the sheets and his stomach. Bobby felt Nathan start nibbling on his neck, his body completely pressed against him. The feeling was too much and Bobby starting riding against Nathan, causing even more friction on his cock until he exploded. Nathan felt Bobby clench around his cock and finally allowed himself to go over the edge as well.

Nathan took a minute to calm down but when he finally pulled his cock out, he saw his cum oozing from Bobby's now swollen hole. Nathan smirked to himself, pleased at his work. He'd lost count on how many spurts he dealt. Bobby was still lying face down against the pillow, breathing heavily and basking in the after glow. Nathan smiled to himself again and kneeled against his face, letting his still hard cock hit up against Bobby's cheek, smearing his cum against it. Bobby turned his head and opened his mouth wide and sucked on the head. Feeling satisfied, Nathan laid down against the older man, pressing his lips against him, feeling himself on him. Then they both drifted to sleep.

. . . . .

Bobby's eyes fluttered open, the most incredible feeling coming over him. It took him a second to realize that the feeling was someone's mouth and tongue on his cock. He looked down and saw Nathan's head bobbing up and down on his cock. Bobby moaned and locked eyes with Nathan. Nathan pulled away and gave Bobby's cock a quick stroke before smirking at his former coach. It was usually the other way around with Bobby waking up early and sucking Nathan awake. Now, this is a wake up call, Bobby thought to himself. He knew Nathan enjoyed it every time he did it to him but to have it done to him was beyond words.

But Bobby was still waking up from his sleep, he didn't anticipate what came next. Nathan sat down on Bobby's crotch, holding Bobby's cock and aligning it to his ass. Nathan hoped that he licked Bobby's cock sufficiently enough so that it won't hurt as much but he didn't care. His body had been craving this ever since he left Bobby's house in the first place. He sunk himself down on Bobby's cock, both men groaning at the contact.

"Nath.. Nathan." Bobby murmured. "What.. what're you doing?" Bobby still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Fuck me." Nathan requested as he sunk further down on Bobby's cock.

Bobby threw his head back against the pillow and rested his hands on Nathan's thighs as he pumping his hips forward while Nathan gently rocked himself against Bobby's cock.

"Shit!" Bobby cried, the feeling of Nathan's ass was so warm and tight. The two globs of flesh wrapped tightly around his cock like a velvet glove. The two built a rhythm and Nathan leaned over and started kissing Bobby as he continued to fuck him. Bobby's hand found his way to Nathan's butt and used his hips and hands to grind Nathan against him.

Bobby maintained his pace, wanting to draw out the pleasure for as long as he could. He'd always loved fucking Nathan and while he knew Nathan learned to enjoy it, he was never this enthusiastic about it. After several minutes, Nathan tore his lips away and sat back up and moaned loudly. He couldn't take it anymore, his cock stood hard and proud and with one hand Nathan started to jerk himself off in time with Bobby's pulls.

Nathan started rocking faster and Bobby picked up the pace.

"AHH! AHH!" He cried out as his ass clenched around Bobby's cock, his sack tightened and his cock exploded in streams of cum. It hit Bobby straight in the face and he opened his mouth wide as streams of cum covered his chest and mouth. It didn't take long for him to start shooting himself.

Nathan's legs were a little wobbly but he pulled himself off of Bobby's cock and saw Bobby drenched in sweat and cum. He bent over and stuck his tongue out, licking up a patch on Bobby's chest and then bringing it over to Bobby's lips. He'd tasted himself before, random moments when the bitter taste was still there when Bobby would kiss but he didn't have the taste for it but knew Bobby did. The two kissed as Nathan lapped up his own cum into Bobby's eager mouth.

After several minutes of kissing, Nathan pulled away and Bobby sat up.

"What're you doing here Nathan?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"But Haley?"

"She's at home and I'll be home tomorrow but for now I'm here."

"Don't get me wrong Nathan, this has been great… really great but.. I'm confused."

"In a few days I'm leaving for the NBA and I'll probably never see you again. I can try to deny that I didn't like it." Nathan paused. "But we know that's a lie." Nathan admitted. "I was uncomfortable yes but you always made me came."

Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "I've never had my cock worked over like that.. its been that way for the past couple of months now.. its hard to stop just cold turkey. So I'm here if you want me but doesn't change the fact that I'll be leaving anyway."

"I don't want you to leave." Bobby admitted softly.

"Then maybe you should've done a better job of keeping me around." He quipped. "You don't get to win Bobby."

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you wanted from me .. you wanted me to want it so mission accomplished but the thing is you wanted it too.. if not more." Nathan challenged and Bobby stayed quiet knowing he was right. He missed Nathan, missed more than he could ever thought possible.

"Right now, I'm going to get my fix in and tomorrow I'm still leaving and never coming back. So we can either sit here and talk or you can join me in the shower." Nathan got up and headed to the bathroom. Bobby heard the water go off as he pondered Nathan's words. There was only so much time left and he quickly got up and joined him.

. . . . . .

The next several hours was a blur of pizza, beer, sleep and sex and even more sex. From the bedroom, the shower, living room, kitchen, they want at it everywhere and anywhere. By the end, they were a tangled mess of limbs on Bobby's bed.

The sun was shining through the windows as Nathan started to wake. Nathan blinked a few times as the memories of the past 24 hours start racing back to him. He glances over to a nearby alarm clock, scratch that, the past 36 hours. Nathan removes his hand from Bobby's abs and runs it through his hair. He managed to untangled himself from Bobby but in the process, Bobby started to wake. Bobby made a move towards Nathan but Nathan pulled back.

Bobby gulped down, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Nathan shook his head. "I have to go."

And just like that, Bobby could already feel Nathan was gone. It was astonishing really, as if a lightbulb was turned on and then suddenly off. They spent all day yesterday doing everything and anything to each other, on each other. Just when Bobby thought he couldn't take anymore, Nathan would do something to get him rock hard again.

"Please." He reached over to Nathan's wrist as Nathan made a move to get up from the bed.

Then there it was, Nathan thought. It was subtle, but it was there, the desperation in Bobby's voice, how Bobby wanted him to stay. He was addicted to this and while Nathan certainly enjoyed it, for him it was different. It was a means to an end, a way to the NBA, a way to feed the natural sexual hunger he's always had. It was in this moment that Nathan truly felt the weight of the world off his shoulders, he made it. He was in the NBA and he was free.

"I have to get home. My wife is waiting for me." Nathan stood up.

Bobby took a second to admire the body before him. The chiseled abs, the biceps and hardened nipples that he sucked rigorously only a few hours ago, "You can't go." He mumbled as his heart was racing at the thought of Nathan leaving him once more. "You want this too Nate, I know you do. We always had sex before but you never sucked my cock until now… that has to mean something… Please stay!" He begged. Nathan was as straight as an arrow, but it was easy for Nathan to get off on the blow jobs and fucks and when he got fucked himself, it was because he was hitting his prostate. But Nathan giving head, well Bobby didn't think he would do that unless he wanted to do it, that he'd enjoy doing it.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle, just like Bobby had used him, he had used him back. He wasn't with out a heart, Bobby did help him, took a chance on him.

"Despite what you put me through, I got into the NBA and you're a good coach, I actually learned a lot from you… I figured I owed you at least that, I knew you'd enjoy it." Nathan surprised himself by sucking Bobby off. It was something he never planned on doing but he did it for Bobby, but unlike Bobby, Nathan now knows that he could stop.

Bobby continued to look up at him, his blue eyes a shade sadder. Nathan sighed. He warned Bobby that he was leaving. Nathan had every intention on leaving but even though, he didn't deserve it, he would give this to Bobby.

"My brother told me once that at the end of it all, sometimes you find yourself back to where you started."

Bobby gave him a curious look.

Nathan sat down at a nearby chair and spread his legs wide, his cock half soft. "This time, you get me hard but I'm still leaving after I cum."

_"Look, Nate I know the first time can be difficult but either you get it up, or I will." Bobby licked his lips for effect. "Either way, I have no problems and I have all day. I'll even sweeten the deal.. as soon as you cum, you can go." Bobby shrugged as he removed his shirt to reveal his own muscular physique. Like Nathan, Bobby was a long time athlete until injuries forced him out of the game and into the coaching staff. Despite being out of the court, he still found time to keep himself active and fit._

_"Just like that?" Nathan questioned._

_"Yep.. the sooner you cum, the sooner you can go."_

Bobby thought back to their first encounter in his office. He gave a small smile and went over to Nathan. He kissed his lips but Nathan pulled back and then Bobby started nibbling his way down, through his neck, admiring his physique one last time. He could never tire of Nathan's body and the perfect lines and crevices of his muscles. He jerked Nathan off, bringing him back to full mast before going down on him. His hands roamed everywhere over his body as Nathan sat back and enjoyed the ride. Bobby did give the best blow jobs ever.

Bobby took as much of it in, first taking his time. He sucked on the head, licked the shaft and took his sac in his mouth. But his own need for more caught up to him and pretty soon Bobby was jerking himself off as he was sucking as hard as he could. His free hand continued to roam Nathan's stomach and chest while he stroked himself vigorously.

"Uhh.." Nathan cried out and he lunged his hips forward as a torrent of cum came spewing out. Nathan didn't think he had anymore in there after the time they spent. Bobby soon came too, albeit a much smaller load all over his carpet and hands. Bobby continued to suck long after Nathan finished cumming, swallowing as much of him as he could. Nathan sighed, Bobby really knew how to work it cuz he was still hard. But like he said, he had to go.

He pulled Bobby away and stood up. Bobby stood up as well and the two men faced each other. Nathan couldn't help but chuckled as dribbles of his cum ran down from the side of Bobby's mouth and on his chin. Nathan moved closer and for one last time, he kissed around Bobby's mouth, letting himself taste himself once more then meeting his lips with Bobby's. The taste wasn't as bad as before, Nathan definitely swallowed enough of himself and Bobby to at least admit that. They tongues battled for minutes, their arms tangled up into each other, their bodies pressed against each other. Bobby could feel Nathan hardening again, he too was getting lost in his own haze of pleasure but just as quickly Nathan pulled back.

"Bye coach."

. . . . .

The drive home wasn't that bad but it gave Nathan time to think. He started to feel a little guilty. He left Bobby's place in silence and he felt good about closing this chapter in his life but now he had to face going home. He arrived home earlier than expected and was a little relieved when he saw that Haley's car wasn't there and he would have some time to himself before she got back home. Nathan went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Somehow, he felt the need to be clean before talking to his wife.

After taking a nice long hot shower, Nathan toweled himself off and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He felt a little bit more relaxed now and could no longer smell the scent of Bobby on him.

He stepped outside and found Haley sitting on the bed, obviously waiting for him to come out. Her eyes went wide when she saw him, there was no mistaking the hickey and other marks all over his body. Nathan just stood there as she inspected him. He undid the towel and threw it on the bed to give Haley a full view. She walked around him and saw the various marks on him and clear finger and hand marks on Nathan's back and ass.

"You're leaving me." Haley's voice trembled.

"No." He took a hold of her hand but she grabbed it away. "Look Hales, yes I went to see Bobby and we did things.. things we used to do... new things too."

Haley looked at him curiously, tears ready to slip from her eyes.

"I went down on him." Nathan answered directly. Haley gasped. "Among other things but look Hales, I wanted to see him.. I needed to do this. I enjoyed it okay, at the beginning I hated it but I ended up liking it as much as he did." Nathan shook his head. "And it's your fault as well as mine that I did."

Nathan sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry if this hurt you Haley but I'm not sorry I went. Bobby and I have been going at it for so long, I wasn't ready to just stop. I needed that closure Haley and I need you to understand."

"Nathan, when you left, I thought I lost you." Her voice cracked.

"You've never lost me Hales.. I love you.. no one else." He took her hand in his and this time she didn't pull away.

"Am I enough Nathan? When you're with me, are you thinking of him." Haley couldn't believe this was happening. She thought they were free of Bobby but when Nathan left, she didn't know what to think and she cursed herself for driving Nathan away. She was the reason this happened.

"You are." Nathan caressed her face. "But like I said Hales, I enjoyed it, as much as I didn't want to.. and you helped me with that.. to focus in on the good.. the pleasure of it all. I'm not going to lie Hales, the sex was good.. really good but I want to be with you and only you. I needed one last time with Bobby to know that I can move on from him and I have. When I left, I let him suck me off one last time and then we started making out. It started getting heated again and we were both getting hard. It was would've been easy to go at it again but even though I wanted to, I didn't feel I had to do it or need to do it. The sex with Bobby was great but I don't need it. I do need you Haley. That chapter in my life is over now, I can move forward. I want to move forward with you Haley."

Haley nodded. "I'm.. I'm sorry for everything."

Nathan nodded, "I'm sorry too and for making you worry." He held her close. "But it doesn't matter any more Hales.. all of it. Tomorrow, we're going to the NBA and we're finally going to have it all."

To Be Concluded.


	9. Chapter 9

Coach

14 Months later.

Haley waited patiently in her hotel suite. She played around with the hotel key in her hand to try to pass the time. Nathan had already sent her a text that he left the arena and she knew he would be here soon. She was so proud of Nathan, despite their loss tonight that ended their season, it was still a good year for the Bobcats. Tomorrow they can head back home with their heads held high. No one expected them to go this far. Nathan had come aboard halfway through last season but it was this season that Nathan really shined. But Nathan could only carry his team so far and he was hoping that despite other problems on the team that next season would be more promising.

The door opened and Nathan stepped inside and placed his duffle bag on the floor.

Husband and wife embraced.

"You did so good tonight."

"Thanks." Nathan shrugged. "Could've been better."

"Don't do that to yourself Nathan Scott. I read you guys weren't even supposed to make it this far especially with the injuries and coaching staff problems but you still made it to the play offs."

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled and kissed her. "I'm just glad to be here with you." Nathan smirked. He held her closer and she could feel his hardness against her belly. He was about to lean in for a kiss when there was a beep and Haley quickly pulled away.

Nathan looked dumbfounded as Haley went for her phone at a nearby table. Because of play offs, Haley insisted that he remain focus and it has been a few days since they had become intimate. In fact, Haley booked another room to be sure, but Nathan promised to behave and he focus in on the game.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Haley put her phone down after reading the text message that was sent to her. "Well, I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Nathan smirked.

There was a knock on the door.

"And he's here."

Nathan looked confused. For a second he thought that maybe Haley had convinced his brother to join them but he's been busy and having a rough time lately. But before he could say anything, the door flew open and there stood Bobby.

Nathan was shocked, even more so when Haley let him in.

"What is he doing here? What's going on?" He turned to his wife.

"One minute." Haley gestured to Bobby and then took Nathan's hand into the adjoining bedroom and closed the door.

"What the hell is going on Haley?"

"I ran into him, he was at one of the games earlier in the week. We got to talking, he wanted to talk so I invited him over."

Nathan looked at her like she was crazy. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was just recently and I didn't want to distract you from the game."

Nathan shakes his head, he definitely would've been distracted. "That still doesn't make it okay for him to be here."

"He wants to talk, it seems important."

"What is it?"

"Basketball stuff." Haley said vaguely. "I think it's better if he talks to you."

"Why won't you tell me?" Nathan demanded.

"Last time, I made a decision for you without even discussing it with you. I'm sorry for that and I didn't want to make the same mistake again. This is something you and Bobby need to talk about but just know that whatever you decide, I'll support you 100%, it won't change anything between us."

Nathan sighed and ran his hand through his short hair. "What does he want?" Nathan said confused.

"Look Nathan, if you don't want him here, that's fine. I can tell him to leave, he can send an e-mail or something."

"Is it anything bad?" Nathan asked.

"No, at least I don't think it is."

Nathan sighed again. "Just seeing him again, knowing he's in the next room, I can't help but think about all those times."

"I know it must be hard to see him again."

"You have no idea." Nathan muttered as he adjusted his crotch and gave Haley a small smile. Haley reached over and squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile.

"I spent a few months having sex with the guy. I haven't exactly forgot about that."

After his last encounter with Bobby, things went smoothly for the most part between he and Haley. Like Nathan said, they put the past behind them and moved forward with their lives. Nathan opened up with her about what happened with Bobby and Haley took responsibility for her role in all this. At the end, this all came back to her and the actions she set forth with the deal she made with Bobby. Nathan was able to admit how he had come to actually enjoy the sex with Bobby despite the initial reservations and they were able to talk about it with out any guilt from either of them. Nathan was more than okay talking to his wife about how much Bobby was able to turn him on and that he would sometimes think back at their times together, sometimes even getting off on it and Haley was glad to listen. He was able to work Nathan up in ways Nathan couldn't think of and it was the pleasure Bobby gave him more than Bobby himself that Nathan thought of the most. But they moved passed that and Haley could see now the depth of Nathan's love.

"I know Nathan." Haley tip toed and kissed his cheeks. "He wanted to talk to you so I invited him over, but if you want I can tell Bobby to go."

"You're really okay with Bobby being here even though he wants me out of my pants?"

Haley nodded. "He's not here for that and even if it was, it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, of course it does."

"When you left to see Bobby before, I was scared, angry, confused.. you just took off. I didn't take the time to see how the whole situation really affected you. I forced you to do it, I helped you enjoy doing it and so you did. I know we both said we're sorry about what happened and I forgave you a long time ago and it took a while for me to forgive myself. But we moved passed that, I'm glad you opened up to me Nathan and I don't want you to ever feel bad about your time with Bobby and thinking about him… and even _wanting_ to be with him. Like I said Nathan, I just invited him over, the rest is up to you." Haley paused, "Should I tell him to leave?"

Nathan remained silent and stayed rooted at his spot as his mind was going a mile a minute and blood was pumping to a certain anatomy.

"I'll be in the other hotel room." Haley smiled at him and tip toed and kissed his cheeks. "I won't wait up." She took a step to turn away from her but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He planted a kiss on her lips, then whispered. "I love you, you know that."

Haley smiled and nodded. "I love you too." And this time, Nathan let her go and he followed her back out to the main living room. She gave a small smile to a nervous looking Bobby before reaching for the door and exiting.

"Hi." Bobby said softly, feeling a little nervous and putting his hand inside pocket.

"Hi." Nathan replied back. Nathan took a moment to study him as well. He hadn't changed at all. He can admit now that he was a handsome man, a little older than he but he aged well, really well actually. Even though he had a suit on, Nathan could tell he still kept in tip top shape.

The air was thick and neither weren't quite sure what to do next. Haley said Bobby could come over but he didn't know what to expect. She said it was up to Nathan but he figured if he could at least see him, maybe talk to him, then that would be enough but seeing him, so handsome in his suit, his groin was swelling, making him forget why he came here in the first place.

Nathan took a minute to think. He made a move to say something but it got lost on him. _To hell with it, _he thought and moved forward. "Come here." He grabbed Bobby's tie and force the older man on him, their lips crashing into each other.

Nathan's tongue sought entrance and Bobby immediately accepted. Their tongues battled as their hands roamed over each other. For Bobby, it was as if stepping out of the dessert and having his first drink of water. It had been so long since he was with Nathan. The time he spent with Nathan was forever engrained in his mind. He practically jerked off every night thinking about all the places and all the times he spent with Nathan but all those memories were no match for the real thing.

The two made quick work of undressing each other, their lips parting so that they can step out of the remnants of their clothes before they locked lips again and Bobby took his cock as well as Nathan's and started stroking both of them against each other. Bobby growled against Nathan's mouth as he tore his lips away from Nathan and started nibbling down his neck and then quickly getting on his knees and opening his mouth wide for Nathan's huge cock.

Nathan felt his knees go weak as Bobby expertly sucked him off. Haley had sucked him off more, especially after he told her how much he enjoyed it from Bobby but Haley couldn't open her mouth up like Bobby's. Nathan took a step back and Bobby tore his lips from Nathan's cock so that Nathan can get comfortable on the couch. Nathan spread his legs wide as Bobby drove back in.

"Fuck." Nathan moaned as he tried everything in him not to cum. Bobby sensed that Nathan was getting close so he pulled away as well, also wanting to make the moment longer. Instead, his tongue with south and started licking his balls and it didn't take long to for Bobby to spread Nathan's legs further and go down to lick Nathan's tight hole. Nathan shuddered in pleasure as he felt Bobby's tongue invade him.

Nathan got off on several occasions with thoughts of Bobby fucking him. Bobby was the last one to fuck him, to get him off in ways Haley couldn't. He couldn't take it anymore and got up and practically threw Bobby on the couch. He got on top of him, his ass in front of Bobby's face while Nathan opened his mouth and took Bobby's cock in. He wanted to get it as wet as possible and Bobby for his part spread Nathan's cheeks further apart and continued rimming him.

Nathan started to moan against Bobby's cock when he felt Bobby put a finger in, then two. Nathan was so tight and warm and he was pretty damn sure the last one to enter that tight ass was him and the way Nathan's tongue kept licking his cock only egged Bobby further. When Nathan started moaning against his cock, he couldn't take it any more and sat up, he placed his hands on Nathan's hips started to guide his ass down on his cock.

He let Nathan take the lead as the young jock lowered himself. It had been so long and although Bobby wasn't as hung as he was, Bobby was still pretty big. As gently as he could, he pushed further down, inch by inch, the pain stinging him but Nathan knew what was to come. Bobby's hand started to wander across Nathan's chiseled torso and back, admiring his physique. Finally, Nathan had managed to get most of it in and he leaned back, his back pressing up against Bobby's chest and he tilted his head to the side as Bobby started nibbling on his neck. Nathan's ass was so tight and warm, Bobby wanted nothing more than to let him have it but Bobby stayed still for a moment, letting Nathan's ass get used to the intrusion.

Gently, Bobby started to sway his hips slightly, expanding Nathan's tight hole before gently pushing his hips up. Nathan moaned against the feeling and moaned even louder when Bobby started to hit his spot. Nathan felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and his cock grew hard once again. Bobby continued the pace, putting his hands back on Nathan's hips and started to fuck him harder. Nathan tilted his head further and Bobby moved his head forward and their lips met in a fever kiss. Bobby started pounding harder and Nathan started to rock himself against Bobby. Nathan broke the kiss with another moan, threw his head back and continued to push himself down on Bobby's hard cock.

Bobby stopped thrusting as he let Nathan do all the work. He licked his lips and started feeling Nathan's body again, his hands finding their way to Nathan's hardened nipples, pinching them and driving Nathan even crazier. Nathan started bouncing up and down and mixed it in some rolling of the hips, he loved the way Bobby's cock hit his prostate and he even bent down, grabbed onto Bobby's ankles legs and really started to fuck himself against Bobby.

It was Bobby's turn to moan out loud, Bobby was already fighting desperately not to come and this wasn't helping. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and started fucking Nathan back. Nathan leaned back against Bobby and Bobby continued to fuck him hard and his hand reached over to Nathan's cock, which was oozing with precum.

Trying to steal some more time, Bobby moved Nathan off of him and onto the couch. Nathan laid back, his head resting against the arm rest, legs spread apart as Bobby grabbed onto his hips and started fucking him from a different angle. Bobby leaned down and the two made out as Bobby continued to fuck him. Nathan's ass was so tight and warm and Nathan's face was a mask of pain and pleasure, the lines blurred so much Bobby couldn't tell but Nathan's hard cock told it all. Bobby sat back up and started to pump Nathan's cock in line with his pulls.

"AHH! AHH!" Nathan moaned louder as his cock craved the extra friction from Bobby's hand, he'd been fighting jacking himself off, wanting to extend the please for as long as possible. But now he was at the point of no return. Nathan started to cum first, a big load erupted and landed on Nathan's chin, on his face and then all over Nathan's torso and on Bobby's hand. Bobby felt Nathan's ass clench around his cock and that sent him over the edge as well. He lost count on how many times he came but he filled Nathan's ass up and could feel his own cum leaking.

Bobby looked over and saw the huge mess Nathan made on himself. His hand was covered in cum and just for fun he brought it over to Nathan's mouth, surprised but happy to see Nathan take his own load. Bobby had kissed him so many times after giving him head that he had grown accustomed to the taste. Even with Haley, he'd often clean up the mess he left on his wife.

Next, Bobby licked his own hand before pulling and bending down to see the damage he'd caused. He could see his cum oozing out of Nathan's fucked hole and he couldn't help himself and started to lick and clean off his mess. Nathan laid there, still basking in his orgasm and enjoying the feel of Bobby's tongue on his ass, then eventually onto his balls and onto his softening but still huge cock. Bobby licked and sucked, from Nathan's cock and then onto his abs and chest, cleaning off Nathan's mess. He licked Nathan's face clean, swallowing some and kissing Nathan to give him the rest. They kissed for a good long time and Bobby felt Nathan's cock harden and pressing up against his stomach. He always loved Nathan's rebound rate and he got off Nathan and stood up. Bobby smirked at him and reached over and grabbed Nathan's hard cock.

"Come on."

Nathan smirked and got up as well. With Bobby's hand still on Nathan's cock, he guided the young basketball player into the adjoining bedroom.

. . . . .

Haley felt the bed stir and she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Nathan?"

"Oh hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Nathan said as he slipped in the covers.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, her voice still groggy.

Nathan almost laughed at the question. "I missed you."

Haley looked at the clock, it was almost 7 in the morning, she had left Nathan almost 9 hours ago. "That was a long talk you guys had."

"We didn't talk much.. at first." Nathan mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Haley pulled the covers away and saw the various marks left on Nathan's body.

"I can see that." She commented. It reminded her of when Nathan used to live with Bobby and Nathan would visit home and she would see the same marks all over Nathan.

"You could've warned me that he was being offered a coaching position with the Bobcats."

_Bobby laid in bed as Nathan hovered over him. He felt Nathan's hard body and cock pressed against his. Their cocks rubbed against each other and their mouths fused together once more. Nathan put his hand in between them to grab his cock, Bobby felt Nathan adjust himself against his asshole._

_"Wait." Bobby finally managed to mutter._

_"Huh?" Nathan was dumbfounded as his cock throbbed in his hand. _

_"We need to talk to Nate." Bobby finally managed to move Nathan off of him and sat up. They'd been going at it nonstop for over an hour now and while Bobby was not complaining he did come here for a reason._

_"Oh yeah ,that." Nathan looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. He'd been so focused on getting his rocks off with Bobby that he forgot that Bobby had come here to talk._

_Bobby went on to explain about his new job offer with the Bobcats. _

_"They want me in for next season."_

_"So you're going to be my coach again?" Nathan asked._

_"They are still waiting for my answer. I wanted to talk to you first.. to see if it was okay with you and Haley. When I told Haley, she said it was up to you. Given our history, I wanted to make sure it was okay before accepting. I'm sorry for how things turned out before and I wanted to do the right thing this time."_

_Nathan nodded._

_"I have to admit, part of me wanted to turn it down because I would be working with you again and I knew it was going to be difficult to be around you but not to have you but after tonight.." Bobby reached over to Nathan's thighs. _

_Nathan got up._

_"That what, you'd coach me and I'll be you bitch again?!"_

_"It wasn't like that Nathan. I didn't think you'd want to sleep with me again after the last time, but remember it was you that tore my clothes off earlier. You want this just as much as I do."_

_"And so what if I do. I thought this was just a one night thing, tomorrow we'd both be going our separate ways but now next season I'm going to be with you 24/7."_

_"It's up to you Nathan. Just say the word and I'll turn it down. If this is too hard for you," Bobby looked down on Nathan's hard cock. "then I won't do it. The last thing I want is to cause any more trouble between you and Haley. I just want to coach, whether it goes beyond that is up to you, but I'll go along with whatever you decide." _

_Nathan stood there for a moment, the thought of being with Bobby again on a regular basis started to intrigue him and had his cock throbbing._

_He went back to bed and climbed on top of Bobby._

_"I'll talk to Haley about it." He replied before plunging his cock into Bobby's ass._

"What did you tell him?" Haley asked.

"I told him I would to you about it."

"Nathan, I'm fine with it."

"Tonight I slept with him because well, I was horny and thrown off guard. But being around him again, I'd be tempted."

"Nathan, I thought you would know by now that I'm okay with it."

"Well, I'm not."

"Nathan, just because you want to sleep with Bobby doesn't make you any less of a husband to me or that you don't love me. Like I said, I was the one that forced you to enjoy it. I know you love me Nathan, that's all that matters."

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed her.

"I do love you… with all my heart."

Haley smiled. "And what about Bobby?"

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and pulled the covers over them. He'd been up most of the night with Bobby and was exhausted ."He is a good coach, we'll see. " Nathan sighed and yawned before both of them drifted to sleep.

The End.

PS I have a part two of this story written up, so if there's interest I'll post it.


	10. Chapter 10

Coach

Part II Chapter 1

Here's a continuation of the story. I won't say much but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Three months ago_

_Bobby rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed. His back was sore and his cock still on full alert. The nights events started to come back to him and he can still feel Nathan's cum in his ass. Nathan had fucked him silly but he was able to give it back just as hard. Bobby smirked to himself and turned to his side to find he was alone in bed. He looked around and then saw Nathan on the other side of the room, fully dressed much to his dismay. _

_"Hey." Nathan said softly.  
_

_"Hey.. a little over dressed there." Bobby replied but Nathan's expression remained stoic. "I was just kidding." Bobby lied._

_"So, I've been thinking about you're offer to coach for the Bobcats. I talked it over with Haley and she left it up to me." _

_"So, you're okay with it?"_

_Nathan shook his head. "I'm sorry. I know how much you want to coach for an NBA team, but we can't be on the same team."_

_"What? Because of last night? The last two times we were together was because of you.. you wanted it just as much as I did."_

_"That's the problem right there. Yeah, we can go ahead and go at it all night like before but I can't. I don't want to want it. Haley may be okay with it but I'm not." _

_"We don't have to sleep together."_

_Nathan gave him a _"Yeah right"_ look. "You know that wouldn't be the case. For my career and my marriage, I think it'll be a distraction. I'm sorry I can't be on the same team as you I don't want you to be my coach."_

_Bobby's face hardened and he stayed quiet for a minute. "If that's what you want."_

_"It is." Nathan stood up. "Take care."_

. . . . . . .

Present Day

"You're getting traded?" Haley asked shocked.

"To the Kings apparently." Nathan shook his head. He was not pleased. "We just started to get settled in Charlotte and Tree Hill is close. I don't want to uproot you… us."

"Nathan, its okay. We can do it."

"No, it's not okay. I want to play here."

"Is there anything you can do?" Haley asked.

Just then, Nathan's phone beeped and he grabbed it to read an email from his agent. "Unbelievable." Nathan shook his head. When he was done, he couldn't help laugh at the irony.

"What is it?" Haley asked confused and Nathan looked back at her with a more serious expression on his face.

"I want you to answer me and be honest."

Haley nodded.

"If you had your pick, where would you like to stay, where you would like me to play?"

Haley stays quiet. She hated to admit it but she does prefer to stay by home. "Of course I want to stay here but I want to be with you more than anything."

"Well, I want to stay here too and not just because I know you want to stay here as well. This is home." Nathan stands up. "I like it here, I like it that if we want to escape from it all, Tree Hill is nearby, when I go away for games, we have friends and family in the area, I don't want to go to California and abandon you when I leave." Nathan starts to pace back and forth.

"Nathan, I knew the risks when you went into the NBA, we knew that this was a possibility."

"No it didn't have to be.. this is all my fault."

"What're you talking about?"

"It's my fault that I'm getting traded."

"I'm no expert in basketball but you've done so much for this team, it's their loss."

"It's not that Haley, they liked me. They like me a lot but they is someone else they wanted more."

"I don't get it."

Nathan then hands her his phone. As she reads it, her eyes open wide.

"Apparently the Bobcats really wanted Bobby to be the new head coach even though Bobby already turned it down." Nathan shakes his head. "So they came back with more money but in order to free up more cash, me and two other players are getting traded."

"Nathan, you couldn't have known."

"Maybe not, but it's still my fault I'm getting traded. If I would've just said yes to Bobby, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You didn't want Bobby to be your coach, you couldn't have seen this coming."

"Bobby was the one who said we could keep things professional but I didn't want him to coach because I was weak… because I knew that every time I saw him, I wouldn't be able to resist dropping my pants for him." Nathan shakes his head. "I should've just said yes."

"Like I said Nathan, you didn't know and this was something that was out your control."

"You maybe right but I can control this."

"What do you mean?"

"I can talk to Bobby."

"You said it yourself, he seemed upset after you told him no the last time. What makes you think that talking to him will help?"

"I know Bobby. I can give him what he wants…. me."

"And you'll be okay with that?"

"Will you?" Nathan counters.

"I want you to do what makes you happy."

Nathan takes her hand in his. "What'll make me happy is to stay here." Haley nods. "It might not be so bad, I mean the sex with Bobby was pretty good and shit, we were able to deliver the Chiefs their best record ever… but I just want to make you sure you're okay with this.. cuz you know the last time if not we can go ahead and start packing now." Haley silences with him with a kiss.

"I really want to stay here too and if that means you come home 30 minutes later.."

"One hour." Nathan corrects with a smirk.

"One hour later than usual." Haley says with a laugh, "then it's a small price to pay."

. . . .

Nathan steps inside the elevator and looks at his watch. He's right on time. He was able to get an appointment to see Bobby and he looks down at his phone to make sure he has the correct hotel room number. Nathan was in a rush, he didn't bother to change, dressed in a black short sleeve polo and jeans. He figures that clothing wouldn't be an issue for Bobby, in fact he's wearing something underneath that he knows Bobby will like. He's actually feeling pretty excited, he didn't want Bobby to be his coach because of the sex. But he's actually looking forward to it, this can all work out, he can stay in Charlotte and having sex with Bobby again wouldn't be the end of the world, especially since Haley is cool with it. This time Nathan thinks he can have his cake and eat it too.

Nathan gets off the elevator, finds the room and knocks.

Bobby opens the door up and motions Nathan inside. "Nathan, nice to see you again."

"You too."

Bobby closes the door behind them and leads Nathan inside the large hotel room. He sees Bobby's suit case and a laptop on the bed. Nathan then takes a seat opposite Bobby at a nearby table.

"I'm assuming you're here because of the trade." Bobby gets straight to the point.

Nathan nods. "You know how much I want to play with the Bobcats."

"Yes, I remember and that's why I pushed your name with them. I know how much you wanted to stay near home."

Nathan nods.

"I hope you know I had no part in that trade agreement."

"I know you didn't."

"And you want to stay with the Bobcats." Bobby says more of a statement than a question. "I don't know what to tell you Nate, but it looks like this deal is going to happen."

"Not unless you tell them you want me to remain on the team."

"I thought you didn't want to me on the same team as you." Bobby countered.

"I know that's what I said but that was before. I want to stay."

"Really now?" Bobby smiles.

"Yes, I think you and I both know how well we work together.. both on and _off_ the court."

Bobby stands up and shrugs. "I thought you didn't want that."

Nathan stands up and moves closer to him. "I never said I didn't want it, I said I didn't _want to want it_, but like I said, I want to stay with the Bobcats and I think you know how hard I'll work."

"How hard?" Bobby smirks.

"Very." Nathan steps closer and presses his crotch against Bobby's hand and Bobby starts rubbing it and can feel Nathan hardening. Bobby pulls back and takes a few steps away. "Oh I have no doubt that you and I will work very hard together, but.."

"But what?"

"It's just, there's this one thing."

"What is it? I'll do whatever you want, just keep me in Charlotte."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Bobby smiles, "there is something I need you to do.. someone actually."

"What're you talking about?" Nathan asks confused.

"I've been with the Chiefs for a while.. there are a bunch of good people there, the offensive coach is taking my old job but they need someone else to fill in that position, so it just so happens that not too long ago I was at the airport and met this guy, he knows a thing or two about basketball and is down on his luck and _would do anything_ for that offensive coaching position."

Nathan gulps, the story sounds familiar. "So what you found another guy to be your bitch so you can get him a job?!" Nathan's feeling a little heated.

"Don't sound so crude Nathan. Unlike you, no one was forcing him." Bobby smirks, "But before we can take things further, my flight was being called and I had to go but we kept in touch and this is where you can come in."

"Me!? Wait… you want some sort of threesome?" Nathan's stomach turned. It was one thing to be with Bobby but he never thought about being with another guy.

_Not yet, _Bobby thought. "No, no. Like you this guys a newbie. He needs to be broken, shown the ropes sort of speak. I wouldn't mind doing it but I'm kind of busy with this new team and all so you can do it."

"Wait, what?" Nathan was shocked.

"Just like I coached you in bed, you can be the coach." Bobby smirks.

Nathan face falls in shock.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Looks like he's here." Bobby checks his watch, _just in time_.

"You're crazy! No, there's no way I'll do that." Nathan takes a step back. "Forget this, I can get traded, it doesn't matter."

Bobby says nothing as he lets Nathan go. Nathan quickly makes his way to the door and is shocked once more when he opens it and sees who's on the otherside.

"Lucas." Nathan says out of breath.

To Be Continued

I hope you enjoyed and I got the first few chapter written up, so once I get a couple of feedback, I'll post the next chapter up.


	11. Chapter 11

Coach Part II

Chapter 2

as promised, the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

"Lucas." Nathan says out of breath.

The two brothers stand there stunned to see the other there. Nathan quickly slams the door on his face and then quickly races back towards Bobby. Within seconds Nathan has Bobby pinned against the wall, his muscular arms keeping the older man at bay.

"What the fuck are you up to?! What's Lucas doing here?!" Nathan says angrily and Bobby can't help how hot he looks when he's mad. Bobby manages to push Nathan off him and takes a second to compose himself.

"Like I said, I ran into him. We got to talking, he's had a bad go of things, this job could really help him out and he's a handsome guy too." Bobby shrugs. "I saw an opportunity and took it.. when you said you wanted to meet, I knew it was about the trade and that you didn't want to go. In order for you to remain on the Bobcats, I would need to agree to their original offer to free up money so you can stay on the team and so now I see an even bigger opportunity for all of us to get what we want."

"I'm not letting you blackmail us."

"Blackmail? I never forced Lucas here.. you guys can walk out of here.. you can get traded and Lucas can still look for a job. I don't owe either of you anything and vice versa. Like I said, I'm just giving you guys an opportunity where we can all benefit."

Bobby walks over to the door and lets Lucas in. "Lucas come in."

"Hey." Lucas says nervously. Bobby walks over to another door that leads into the adjoining hotel room and opens it up. "I think you two need to talk."

Lucas looks at Bobby curiously but goes into the other room. Nathan reluctantly follows but Bobby stops him at the doorway. Lucas watches curiously as he and Bobby exchange words but they are speaking softly and couldn't make out what they were talking about. Then Bobby then closes the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan asks.

"I came to see Bobby." Lucas mumbles.

"Don't give me that crap Luke. I know ok." Nathan starts pacing. "I know things have been bad for you.. I could've helped you."

"I don't need you to fight my battles Nate." Lucas replies heated. Lucas starts to recall the downward spiral he's been during the past few years. He was coaching Nathan's college basketball team but left to focus on his book but then his second book flopped, two failed relationships, and a stint coaching the Ravens that didn't go well. It was one thing after the other that sent Lucas down a dark path with Nathan and Haley being the ones to come in and bail him out.

"But Bobby? You don't know what you're getting into."

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

Nathan eyes him curiously. "What're you talking about?"

"I know too okay." Lucas says looking down.

Nathan gulps. "You know what?" Nathan asks nervously.

"I know." Lucas says more forcefully and looks up at Nathan.

Nathan's heart is racing, this couldn't be happening. "But how?"

"I get this call from Haley one night, she seems upset, desperate even. She tells me about how your coach has been eyeing her all night and that she wants a way for you to get more minutes. I tell her not to do it.. I'm practically racing out the door to go to Charleston when she calls me and tells me that she didn't do it."

"Haley told you?"

"Not really." Lucas replies. "I thought that was it, Haley was just upset and then one day, I drop by to see Haley, the door is open and I hear her on the phone with you." Lucas starts to recall.

_"Oh thank God, Nathan where have you been. I've been so worried." Haley sighed in relief._

_"I'm sorry.. I just .. I just couldn't talk."_

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"Coach slept over last night."_

_"Oh." Haley muttered._

_"He did things.." Nathan said vaguely._

_"What things?"_

_"He started sucking me off like usual but he went further.." Nathan further._

_"Like .. further?"_

_"It's what we feared."_

_"Oh baby.. I'm .. I'm so sorry.. I .."_

_"Hale's it's okay. We both know it might have to come to this."_

_"I don't know what to say Nathan.."_

_"You don't need to say anything. I got this. We're going to the NBA right and if Coach wants to fuck me or suck me off then fine. "_

_"You sure you're okay?"_

_"Positive."_

_::KNOCK KNOCK::_

_"Look Hales, I got to go.. I'll call you later." _

Nathan takes another gulp. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, after that everything made sense. Bobby wasn't interested in Haley, it was with you and you guys made a deal." Lucas replies.

"So you knew this whole time."

Lucas nodded, "I wanted to say something. I wanted to try to put a stop to it.. the whole thing was crazy but I realized that this was something between you and Haley. It took me some time to realize that you were doing it for your career.. for you and Haley so I kept my mouth shut and watched as you got to live your dream." Lucas sighs. "I know this is a fucked up situation but I'm running out of options. I'm not going to spend my life mooching off you and Haley, I love the game and this is my way back in."

Nathan shakes his head, not believing this is happening. "I figured if you can do it then so can I. Shit, I mean we both dated Peyton." Lucas tried to joke.

"This isn't the same and you know it."

"Maybe not but I didn't say anything when I found out about you, please give me the same courtesy."

"You don't get it Luke.."

"Yes Nate, I do. You slept with Bobby and you were doing it for how long?" Lucas asked. "How long Nate?"

"Until I got picked up by the NBA." Nathan looked down, this was something he and Haley had planned on taking to their graves. "That was part of the deal.. my _cooperation.. participation_ in exchange to have my minutes, get me noticed and into the NBA."

"I'm not judging Nate, you had to do what you needed to do. Things were desperate but guess what, I'm in that situation right now. I'm not thrilled about it but if I have to sleep with Bobby then so be it."

"No Luke, this is a mistake."

"Mistake?!" Lucas replied, his voice rising. "You of all people have no right to judge.. I know this is wrong but so what, life's fucked up, I already know that, this is my mistake to make Luke.. for crying out loud, you're married! But that didn't stop you and Haley."

"First of all, it was Haley's plan and my dumbass went along with it but that's not even the point, you're not going to sleep with Bobby… well at least not yet anyway."

"Huh?"

"I'm assuming you never slept with a guy before."

Lucas gives him an _ of course I didn't_ look.

"Before Bobby, I hadn't either." Nathan says softly. "Bobby had to work me over.. it didn't happen just like that." Nathan walks over to a nearby table where he sees a bottle of whiskey. He could use a drink and so he pours himself a drink and takes a sip. "Bobby doesn't have that time with you and I am caught up in a trade deal I don't want unless Bobby stops them."

"Wait what?" Lucas asks.

"I get to stay on the Bobcats and you get to join the Chiefs but I'm the one that's suppose to get you ready.. I'm the one who has to fuck you first."

to Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Coach Part II

Chapter 3

Apologies for the delay but in honor of someone's birthday, I wanted to update. Next chapter practically done.

* * *

"I'm the one who has to fuck you first."

Lucas is stunned silent for a second until it hits him.

"WHAT?!" Lucas asks surprised and Nathan starts to fill in the blanks about how he stopped sleeping with Bobby when he joined the NBA. Bobby was offered to coach the Bobcats but turned it down because of Nathan and now Nathan was about to be traded in order to get Bobby on the Bobcats. Now Bobby put forth a deal to keep Nathan with the Bobcats.

_"Let's not forget that my dream was also to play on the NBA but I settled for coaching and I already turned down coaching an NBA team once because of you. Now Lucas can have that chance to get back in the game as well, its up to you." Bobby whispers to Nathan. "You owe me Nathan."_

_"I won't let you do this to Lucas."_

_"Why don't you let him decide? You got until tomorrow night to get him ready."_

_"Ready for what?"_

_"To suck my dick, to have his dick sucked, what else?"_

_Nathan shakes his head._

_"And he should be able to take my cock up his ass too, especially since your bigger than me… now its your turn to be the _coach_." And with that Bobby closes the door behind them. _

"He wants me to be the one to _coach_ you." Nathan takes another sip.

"I need a drink." Lucas replies and joins his brother and pours himself a drink. He quickly drowns it and fills up his cup again and takes a seat at a nearby love seat. Nathan finishes his own cup and pours himself another and sits next to his brother.

"That is some fucked up shit." Lucas finally responds.

"That's what I was trying to tell you."

"What am I going to do Nate? I need this job."

"There are other jobs."

"Gilmore won't even take me back. I helped lead them to a championship yet they won't hire me again, says that they already have a coach and they can't just fire their current one for me."

"But there must be other schools."

"Maybe some high schools.. but I messed things up with the Ravens, who knows what I can get."

"That wasn't your fault."

"I was still their coach and everyone expected me to turn things around but I didn't."

"Hey, you couldn't have known about Quentin and let's face it, I wasn't exactly there for you." Nathan recalls how he was still getting over his injury and how it was Lucas who stepped things up and helped Haley out when Nathan couldn't.

"Maybe I can talk to Bobby.. just me and him.. take you out from this."

"Knowing Bobby, he probably wouldn't go for it. Look Luke, Bobby doesn't want you.. he wants me.. shoot I see that look in his eyes, he wants _you and me_."

Lucas feels his stomach turning and he doesn't know if its from the thought of being with Nathan or from the liquor.

"So that's it. It's over for me."

"Luke, it's not over for you. I'm here for you. Haley's here for you."

"But I don't want your help." Lucas says softly, looking down.

"There was a time when I didn't want anyone's help, I was an ass actually and didn't deserve any help but you did.. you helped me.. helped Haley when I couldn't. Let me be here for you." Nathan reaches over and squeezes Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas just nods. "You're right this whole thing is crazy. I mean I can't sleep with another guy.. I can't believe you did."

"It wasn't that bad." Nathan shrugs.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't easy at first. Bobby actually had me whack off first to get me hard and then he would finish the job."

Lucas' eyes went wide. It was one thing to know about it, it was another to get all the details.

"But Bobby always made me nut. He'd suck me off, play with my balls, you name it. He was actually pretty good. I just focused in on the pleasure of it all."

"But you guys went further than that, than just him giving you blow jobs."

Nathan closed his eyes and nodded as he took another sip. Part of him was mortified but part of him was relieved to have someone else other than Haley to confide with. There were times he wanted to reach out to Lucas but couldn't.

"He started fucking me and then I started fucking him as well."

"Shit. And you still got off on it?"

"Well the first time it helped that I was a little tipsy but you'd be surprised."

"I heard stories but didn't think they were true." Lucas said almost in awe.

"Well they are." Nathan thought back to all the times he got fucked, how good it felt. He felt his cock twitch just thinking about it.

"At least it wasn't that bad for you."

"In some ways yes.. other ways it wasn't." Nathan admitted. He filled up his cup again as well as Lucas, he was going to need it if he was going to rehash that part of his life.

"Obviously there's this part of you that freaks out cuz its another guy but I learned to enjoy it, Bobby was pretty good at pushing my buttons. I guess since he's a guy, he knows how it feels but man he would get me so hard. We did it all the time, especially after I moved in with him."

"You did? I just thought you stayed at a hotel."

"I did until Bobby invited me over. I saved a lot of money." Nathan chuckled. "To be honest Luke, I thought it was easy to walk away. When I got offered a spot in the NBA, part of me was happy to be done with Bobby.. but another part.." Nathan looked down at his now mostly empty cup.

"What happened?"

"Even though our deal was done, I still went back to see him and man, we went at it. It was the first time I even sucked his dick."

"Why?" Lucas asked curiously.

Nathan shrugged. "I was sleeping with him for so long and then to stop cold turkey.. I needed to get it out of my system… to thank him I guess. To try it out. I was horny as shit and when it was done, I left. Focused on the NBA and Haley.. until."

"Until what?"

"At the end of last season, Bobby came to see me. Just seeing him again after all that time, I was horny again."

"That seems to be a theme." Lucas joked and Nathan laughed. The drinks were hitting them by this point.

"But we went at it again and then he told me he was offered the Bobcats… and well now you the rest. I came to see him today, to make a deal as well but then he threw me in for a loop when I opened that door and saw you."

"Wait.. so you were going to offer yourself up to Bobby again in exchange to stay with the Bobcats?" Lucas voice started to get mad.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked not sure what was setting Lucas off.

"You were going to sleep with him on a regular basis _again_ while you wouldn't even let me."

"I told you what he wants Luke."

"Yeah but why won't you just let me try with him?"

"Dammit Luke, I won't let you get sucked in."

"Oh you would know a thing or two about _sucking_ right?"

Nathan clenched his first, trying everything in him not to punch his brother. "You've had enough to drink, I think its time we get out of here." Nathan tried to say calmly, even though he felt a little tipsy himself. He figured he can order them a cab.

"No Nate." Lucas got up. He finished his drink and put the empty glass down. "You just told me about all the times you did it with him, how much you enjoyed. You seemed to have done well. Shit, you even slept with him at the end of last season, I don't see why can't I?"

"I didn't have a choice! Haley was the one who put me in this situation. She was the one who set the deal up with Bobby not me. She sacrificed everything for me so even though it was a crazy idea, we were both getting desperate. She was the one to encourage me to enjoy it, to focus in on the pleasure. I only did it because I knew she was okay with it."

"You just said you did this to get to the NBA, you got into the NBA and you still slept with Bobby.. twice. That was your choice. This is mine. I choose to do this."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Nathan stood up as well.

"Why are you? Why are you still here? Just go. I can deal with Bobby."

"Luke!" Nathan clenched his teeth.

"Nate, I love you for caring and I appreciate everything you've done but please just go. I got this."

"Really? Huh? You think you have it all figured out?" Nathan takes a few steps until he's face to face with Lucas. Nathan was about two inches taller than him and 15 pounds more muscle. He had no doubt that Nathan could probably kick hiss ass but Lucas wouldn't be deterred even though the liquor in his system was kicking in.

"I can handle Bobby. I'm sure I can work something out .. just between him and I. I need to be here Nate, you don't."

"Okay fine. You think you know what you're doing. Okay, take off your clothes."

"What?"

"Take off your clothes."

"You're crazy."

"Fine then." Nathan takes the initiative and tosses his shirt aside to reveal his sculpted form. Lucas is taken aback.

"See this is what I'm talking about, Bobby wants you willing and able, it took me some time but you don't have that. You can't even be naked in front of another guy, how do you think Bobby will react?"

Lucas grows heated. He quickly removes his shirt, kicks off his shoes, drops his jeans and steps out from them, leaving him clad in his boxer shorts. Despite being in good shape, he feels a little sheepish next to Nathan. Lucas always thought he was a little too lean but Nathan was just right and cut like the athlete he is. He won't be deterred and tried to stand his ground.

"Happy?" Lucas spats back.

Nathan follows suit and removes his shoes, unbuckles his belt. Nathan pauses for a moment and sees that Lucas is trying to hide his shock and with that he let his pants drop.

Lucas lets out an audible gasp as he sees Nathan sporting a jock strap with a huge bulge. Nathan mentally curses to himself, he thought he was wearing boxers as well. He forgot he wore the jockstrap for Bobby and all the talk of sex with Bobby had woken up a certain anatomy of his, the bulge clearly evident. Instead of turning away and looking disgusted, Lucas is surprised but in awe. The site of Nathan practically naked reminds him of old Roman and Greek statues he'd seen in books and on TV. Lucas wasn't one to brag but he thought he sported a decent sized dick and its clear to him that Nathan probably has him beat.

Nathan sees Lucas' reaction and knows he probably ogling at his huge cock. "Bobby's into kinky shit like this. You think you can handle it?" Nathan challenges as he steps forward and smirks to himself knowing that Lucas is checking him out.

"If you can do it, then so can I." Lucas doesn't back down either and steps closer to Nathan.

"Is that so?" Nathan replies and places his hands on Lucas' shoulders. He starts to massage it and his hands move over Lucas' chest. Lucas may not be as cut as he but he's still in awesome shape, even putting on a little bit more muscle than he remembered back when he used to see him shirtless back at their high school locker room. Nathan feels Lucas tense up.

"You don't seem to like it?" Nathan says softly, his face mere inches from Lucas.

Lucas closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. Part of him is freaking out but another part is stubborn and doesn't want to back down and he is grateful that he has some liquid courage in him at the moment.

"It's fine." Lucas mutters and steps in even closer to Nathan and in a show of defiance, he places his own hands around Nathan's back and marvels at the hard muscle. Nathan is a little bit surprised but he won't be the first to back out. He thinks Lucas will back off any second now. They continue to feel each other up and with the combination of liquor in their systems, they both start to relax. Their eyes meet, blue on blue and their bodies move closer together. Nathan follows Lucas leads and wraps his arms around Lucas' back, their chest touch and each can feel the heat radiating off the other and neither break eye contact when they feel the other's cock against their own.

"Nate.." Lucas says softly and Nathan leans over and places his lips on Lucas.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Coach Part II

Chapter 4

Please check out my other stories, Roommates and Double Dribble. Enjoy.

* * *

Nathan's lips are soft and Lucas happily opens his mouth to accept his tongue. Their tongues clash and Lucas feels Nathan's hands all over him and it only spurs him further, he presses his body closer to Nathan's and Lucas moves his hands down and feels squeezes Nathan's firm ass.

It was then that Nathan quickly broke the kiss and took a few steps back.

"No!" Nathan shakes his head. "We can't do this."

"We already have." Lucas steps closer to him.

"No, I'm sorry Luke, we should've… I should've not let get things out of hand." The fog in Nathan's mind is starting to clear. He curses to himself that he let his dick get the best of him, it was how Bobby go to him.

"Things are already out of hand.. and that's not the only thing out." Lucas gestures his head down and sees the head of Nathan's cock peeking out from his jockstrap. Nathan tries to fight it but his cock has a mind of his own and the look Lucas is giving him is only making him harder.

"This isn't funny."

"No it isn't but I did what you did, I focused in on the pleasure, it wasn't that bad. You can't tell me you didn't like it."

"But we shouldn't." Nathan shakes his head.

"No we shouldn't." Lucas steps closer and places a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "But you were right, if I were with Bobby right now, I probably couldn't go through with it."

"But you're okay with me?" Nathan questions.

"You've always been there for me Nate... I trust you." Lucas says honestly, staring into Nathan's questioning eyes. "Besides, you're one heck of a kisser." He smiles and Nathan can't help but smile back.

"And look, we can all get what we want. You can stay with the Bobcats and I can help coach the chiefs."

"But."

"But nothing Nathan, you said it yourself that it wasn't that bad. You were ready to jump back into bed with Bobby, you were so okay with it. So help me out, if I can't handle it with you then at least I'd know. I'd rather it be with you than him." Lucas pleads.

Nathan pauses as the magnitude of the situation dawns on him. In a weird way, Lucas was right. Lucas was the older one, when they put their differences aside, it was Lucas who took on the role of big brother. Lately, it's been reversed. Nathan feels protective of Lucas, which is why he didn't want him here in the first place. But Lucas had a point, this was a way for all of them to get what they want and he was the one to help guide Lucas through this.

"You're not a bad kisser yourself." Nathan mutters and Nathan can't help but think of those soft lips on his cock. Lucas sighs in relief. He moves closer to Nathan, as the two embrace.

"Thank you." Lucas says softly.

"Don't thank me yet." Nathan pulls back. "If you can't handle it, we stop, you hear me?"

Lucas nods. "Yeah, of course. So umm.. how do we do this?"

"I'll try to ease you into it but we don't have much time."

Lucas nods again and both are thankful that they both had some drinks in them.

"We were doing pretty good just now, we can start with that."

"Yeah." Lucas agrees and slowly, nervously they move their mouths closer to each other. The kiss is awkward at first, their first kiss was more out of frustration, anger this was more timid and with clearer heads. However, it doesn't take long for them to start to relax and their mouths opens up and it's Nathan who slips his tongue into Lucas's mouth. Lucas is of course shocked at first but tries not to show it. Nathan was the one with experience and he is able to take himself out of the fact that he's kissing Lucas but just focused on those luscious lips.

But as Lucas said, Nathan isn't a bad kisser and any awkwardness soon dissipates as they sink deeper into the kiss. Nathan starts to roam his hands across Lucas' body and Lucas does the same. Finally when air becomes an issue, they break free, their foreheads resting on each other.

"So what's next, Coach?" Lucas asks with a grin and kisses Nathan back and their foreheads rests against each other once more.

"We can get these things off." Nathan moves his hands down Lucas's sides and snaps the band of Lucas' boxer shorts, a notice bulge in the front. Nathan pulls it down and Lucas repeats the gesture to Nathan's jockstrap and both step out of their last remnants of clothing.

Lucas' eyes are wide eyed now and amazed at the huge cock in front of him. Lucas knew he himself was bigger than most but Nathan had nearly two inches on him.

Nathan takes the opportunity to move closer back to Lucas and takes his hand in his and places it on his cock, and gently starts to stroke his cock. Nathan pulls his hand away and lets Luke do all the work. Again, Lucas is mesmerized by the sight and feel of it. He gasps when he feels Nathan's hand embrace his own cock and they both start to stroke each other off. Their eyes lock back to each other and before they know it, they start kissing each other and rubbing their cocks against each other.

"Why don't we put those lips of yours to work." Nathan gestures down. Nathan is so hard now and he remembers how it was Bobby who would work him up, it was Bobby to take charge. He won't be so forthright with Lucas. If Lucas can't give him head, then good, this whole thing can end and if he does, well that's still a win for him, Nathan thinks.

Lucas kisses him again and Nathan leads them over to a nearby chair. Nathan takes a seat and Lucas moves his lips from Nathan's mouth down his neck. He slides off him, his hand roaming Nathan's chiseled torso and places wet kisses against Nathan's chest and abs. Now on his knees, Lucas has an up close view of it.

Hesitantly, excitedly, he takes a hold of the massive cock and starts to gently stroke it. Nathan releases a shaky breath and Lucas knows he must be doing something right. He licks hips lips and opens his mouth. He's moving slowly but for Nathan a little too slow and he places his hand on the back of Lucas' blond hair and pushes him down on his cock. Nathan feels Lucas' hot breath and moist lips and tongue on his cock. Nathan moans in pleasure and pushes Lucas head further down.

To Be Continued . . . .


End file.
